


Maria Cicero

by femalepenguini



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalepenguini/pseuds/femalepenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter story about Oswald and his new assistant Maria Cicero (Gabe’s niece) </p>
<p>Teaser: Most of the time her boss was a sassy, flamboyant and proud person with serious anger issues, but in this instant he appeared vulnerable to her like a little baby-bird. He had his eyes closed. Maria took the chance to examine his freckles and long eyelashes. He wasn’t the typical stereotype of a handsome man, but she liked the sharp nose, fierce eyes and silky raven hair anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Streets of Gotham

It was a cold Monday afternoon in Gotham. The rain stopped temporarily but the piercing wind hadn’t. A woman in her mid-twenties tried desperately to light up her smoke with shaking hands due to the bitter cold. Her knees were bloody, the stockings torn and the make-up from last night smudged. She was underdressed for this harsh weather.

“Tsk.”

After clicking her lighter several times she gave up on her smoke, stuffed the cigarette and zippo back into her black jacket and continued her stroll towards Little Italy not without stumbling into a big puddle by accident.

“Fuck!”

Normally anyone would have noticed, but the streets were busier than usual. Delivery trucks were blocking the road while big blokes unloaded them. And to be fair this was Gotham, nobody would help a “damsel in distress”- it was better not to be noticed at all, at least for a vulnerable looking girl. The young brunette stopped in front of an old door with crumbling turquoise paint, which was placed between a butchery and a flower shop. Slightly wet hair strands fell into her face as she fumbled in her purse for the keys. Before she could find them the door swung open. A chubby woman with brown curly hair in her fifties and a green kitchen apron with an awful silly flower print stood in the wooden frame.  
The pupils of the younger woman widened. Prior to reacting in any way the older female slapped her.

“ Maria! Where have you been! You’re a shame, look at you!”

Maria brought her palm to her reddened swollen face; the cold from the bare hand was soothing. Embarrassed she looked down at the brown slippers of the angry woman.

“ Doesn’t matter…” mumbled the brunette.

“ Something could have happened to you!”

“ It’s not like anybody cares…”

She expected another slap and ducked her head, but the slightly shorter woman grabbed Maria by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“ I do! I care! “

“ I’m sorry mama.” she snuffled.

Her mother released Maria from the hug and quickly wiped the incoming tears away.

“ You look terrible. Take a shower, get dressed and come to the kitchen - we have a guest!”

“ Who is it?” she asked curiously.

“ It’s uncle Gabe.”

After a hot and comforting shower, Maria put on an oversized green pullover with some black leggings and warm black-red hooped socks. On her way downstairs to the kitchen she heard her father Giuseppe Cicero loudly talking to his brother Gabriel - she opened the door slowly.

“ Ahh, there she is! My useless daughter!”

Maria glared angrily at her father.

“ Hi, uncle Gabe.”

“ Well, hello Maria, you’ve looked better - are you alright?”

“Don’t mind her current appearance - as I told you before, I live in daily fear that my ignorant daughter could end up dead or even worse, as a hooker.”

“What the f…” Maria tried to protest but was interrupted by her father.

“ Your lazy life ends now! You’re 25, unmarried, had several boyfriends and are steadily getting fired from your jobs. Hell, you don’t even help me out at the butchery, because you claim to be a fucking vegetarian.”

“ As I told you a thousand times before, I don’t eat meat but I’m ok with fish and seafood.”

“Bap bap bap, totally irrelevant. Do we sell any fish? No, we don’t, so it doesn’t make any difference to me. I asked Gabriel to help you find a decent job - which you aren’t allowed to quit, or I swear to god, I’ll disown you and throw you into the gutter.”  
Giuseppe hammered his fists on the big wooden kitchen table, the glasses upon it rattled.

“ Talk to your uncle, or I will throw you out this instant.”

Giuseppe stood up and slammed the door shut, as he left the kitchen.The tired looking Maria sat down and faced her uncle - she sighed.

“ He’s just worried - you know how he can be.”

Gabe waited for a response, but Maria showed no reaction, so he continued.

“ Anyway, I probably can help you to get a decent job. So what or where have you been working before?”

Maria filled herself a glass of water.

“ Here and there, nothing special.”

“ Look, I’m not your enemy, could you be a bit more precise?”

“ Sorry, I just had a rough weekend. … I’ve worked in a Japanese restaurant as a sous-chef, at the flower shop next door, as a bartender, as a mail carrier, as a burlesque dancer, as a massage therapist, as a dog sitter and my last job was a secretary at an accounting office.”

“ Quite the resume, but for my brother’s sake, let’s concentrate on your decent skills. So you can cook, if it’s not meat, you can arrange flowers and organize documents, data and numbers.”

“ You could say so.”

“ I’ve an idea, but so or so I’ll ask around, don’t worry. And now get yourself some sleep.”

“ Thank you Gabe and see you soon.”

Maria was truthfully thankful and hugged Gabe previous to withdrawing to her room. She had always liked her kindhearted big uncle.


	2. The job Interview

3 days later Maria got a text from uncle Gabe.

> You’ve got a job interview at 8 p.m. I’ll pick you up at 7:30. Dress up nicely, if possible something black and/or white.<

Maria put on a black tube skirt, a white blouse, black pumps and the pearls from her grandma. To finish her serious and classy style she tied her shoulder long brunette hair into a bun. After putting on some evening makeup and perfume she stepped outside where Gabe was already waiting for her in front of a stretch limo.

“ Seriously what’s up with the limousine? You’re making me nervous Gabe! “

“ Get in sweet pea. I’ll tell you everything on the way.”

The limousine smelled like leather and some sort of spicy masculine scent. Maria wasn’t sure where to place herself; in the end she sat herself back to back with the driver’s seat, well knowing that her stomach could get upset driving contrary to the driving direction. She would have chosen the passenger seat, but Gabe didn’t let her. So this was the best place to have a conversation with her uncle whether she liked it or not.

“ Please tell me where we are going, before I die in agony. This whole getup is making me uncomfortable.”

“ Relax. It’s too late to chicken out. I’ve already arranged the job interview with my boss. You can’t bail on him, he’s a busy man and it was nice enough that he scheduled an interview for you.”

“ Stop!”

“What?”

“ I said stop the fucking car!!!” Maria yelled.

Gabe hit the brakes.

“ Gabe you’re out of your mind! Are you telling me, that I’m on my way to a job interview with the penguin? Gotham’s underworld king?! “

“Well, yes and it’s better to call him Mr. Cobblepot.”

“ You can’t be serious! You promised my dad to get me a decent job - do you hear me? A D-E-C-E-N-T job!”

Gabe restarted the engine and continued the drive.

“ Calm down. I doubt that you’ll get involved into any thug activities. And besides, Mr. Cobblepot is a good boss. He pays generous and cares for his employees as long as they don’t betray him.”

Maria didn’t know how to respond.

“ Sure, he can be weird, but not the creepy kind of weird.”

“Hmpf.” Maria raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“ And I’m sure that there won’t be any improper advances towards you.”

Maria had quit several jobs due to sexual harassment; it wasn’t easy for a girl in Gotham.

“ How can you be sure?”

“ I’ve been working for this man for nearly 3 years and I can tell you, he has no sexual desire at all…”

“ What? You must be joking!”

“ Nope, there hasn’t been any woman, man or whatsoever. So you can button up your blouse.”

Maria’s face flushed and she did as told, while Gabe glimpsed over his shoulder.

“ So what’s this job about? “ she asked.

“ Some sort of daily assistance. I told you Mr. Cobblepot is a busy person and he needs someone to organize his daily life issues.”

“ That includes what exactly?”

“ No idea, he’ll tell you.”

Gabe stopped the limo in front of the Cobblepot mansion.

“ We’re here. Please mind your language, he’s kinda old fashioned.”

Maria pondered her options, running away would bring discredit for uncle Gabe and she couldn’t be sure how severe her father’s threats were.

Therefore she was seconds away from a meeting with the possibly most dangerous man she had ever heard of. Her stomach was upset for different reasons. Gabe shoved her through the entrance hall towards what seemed to be a conference room. The door was slightly opened and Maria could see the contours of a small man sitting at the head of a long mahogany table. His seat looked like a wooden throne. The light from the fireplace projected long shadows onto the walls.

Gabe knocked on the door.

“ She’s here boss.”

“ Send her in.”

Maria entered the room and Gabe closed the door behind her.

“ Please come closer and have a seat.” Oswald stood up and relocated the chair next to his.

The frightened brunette walked towards Mr. Cobblepot and took his right hand for an official handshake. She was taller than him by half a head. His extraordinary clothing style made her smile, not in a mocking way - she was rather amused by his whole appearance. They sat down.

“ It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Cobblepot.”

“ I would say likewise, but Gabe only recently told me, that he has a niece. And to be fair, I wouldn’t have recognized you as such. You don’t look alike.”

Maria let out a small polite laugh.

“ I must say lucky me, I don’t need another Gabriel around, do I? What’s your name?”

“ I’m Maria Cicero.”

“ Maria, ‘the beloved’ such a nice biblical name. So Gabe told me that you need a job.”

“ Yes, Mr. Cobblepot!”

“ Don’t be so stiff my dear.” he paused and observed her curiously “Are you afraid of me?”

The brunette mustered Oswald appearance while he was analyzing her behavior and facial mimics.

“No, I’m sorry if…”

Oswald interrupted with his index finger in the air.

“ Fear is good to keep my underlings in line, but it’s a hindrance when it comes to close employees. It’s favorable that you don’t fear me. Respect is the keyword and what I’m asking for. We’re all a big family. How old are you, if I may ask?”

Maria mustered some courage and her body visibly relaxed.

“ I’m 25. Could you explain the position I should fill out, Sir?”

“As you may know, I’m a busy man and I could use a secretary - or the better fitting word would be a personal assistant. This includes managing some paperwork, to set up my daily schedule, to arrange business meetings, to fetch my clothes from the dry-cleaner and to simply remind me to eat. Do you think you can handle these tasks?”

“ These requirements lay within my expertise Mr. Cobblepot.”

“ So far so good, tell me about your best and worst characteristic - in your own words.”

Maria was taken aback, up to now the interview was like any other job interview she ever had. To be true, her questioners hadn’t been as flamboyant as the penguin, but one part remained the same - the trick question.

“ My best and worst characteristic seems to be the same.”

She could see a quick flash of genuine interest in Oswald’s eyes.

“ I’m always speaking my mind, because I despite backstabbing people. As a consequence I either remain silent or tell the naked truth, and some people can’t handle the truth.”

“ Interesting, interesting indeed! Maria- I may call you by your surname?”

She nodded.

“ Tell me what you think about me.”

Without any pause she answered: “ You have a flamboyant personality and are surrounded by a certain rough charm. And without being impolite, you look much younger than I imagined.”

Oswald was flabbergasted by her statement but started to laugh.

“ Well, well, you can’t judge a book by its cover. You’ll fit in fine, you’re already managed to amuse me.”

The aura of the room changed from dangerous to warm. Maria didn’t know why but she actually wanted this job now.

“ You don’t have to worry about your payment - I assure you, it will be generous for your standards. But there are two important conditions. Firstly you have to be discreet; there may be some information you’re not allowed to share with anyone - not even Gabe. And secondly, I can’t exactly say when your service is needed. You must be in reach on short notice. That said, it would be convenient if you move in. Are there any obstacles?”

“ None Mr. Cobblepot - boss I mean.”

The brunette, shook Oswald’s hand again to seal the deal. She wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into, but she already had seen the worst of Gotham and this wasn’t it.

“ Now go home and pack your belongings, I expect you tomorrow morning at seven. “

“ Yes and thank you boss.” Maria bowed a bit lower as common and left the conference room.

“ Silly person.” Oswald mumbled to himself.

“ How did it go?” Gabe asked.

“ He’s friendlier than expected and I’ve got the job.”

“Told you so. Let’s get you home, I assume you’ve to pack some stuff.”


	3. Penguins are weird people

Once more it was a cold and cloudy day in Gotham and way too early for Maria’s liking. The usual morning-fog was still hanging between the dark green cypresses of the Cobblepot property. The young brunette was again clothed in black and white, but this time she preferred a pair of trousers instead of her tube skirt. In addition she wore a long red woolen scarf and a pair of red woolen gloves. The tip of her nose was slightly pink due to the cold spring weather when she rung the doorbell and rubbed her hands.

“ What’yer doing sweet pea?” Gabe asked her from behind, while he carried Maria’s suitcase up the stairs.

“Just go in, the door’s open.” he added.

The both Ciceros stepped inside. The sound of the doorbell must have alarmed the owner of the pompous mansion, because he was hobbling in his golden and navy blue night robe towards them.

“Punctual as a clock, please excuse my current appearance.  I wasn’t aware that my maid Shanti is out on business.”

On Maria’s face spread a wide grin. An unshaved Penguin with shaggy bed hair was a sight for sore eyes.

“ Maria, have you eaten breakfast?”

“ No boss.” she answered still grinning.

“ Well then, join me in the kitchen. Gabe bring the luggage to her room.”

Gabe vanished upstairs and Maria followed Oswald to a nice open kitchen with a marble checkerboard floor. She got herself a cinnamon-roll and sat besides her chef, who picked up his reading glasses and studied the newspaper whilst sipping on his tea. Maria couldn’t help but stare.

“ Hm, hm, usually I eat alone, but this isn’t an usual day, is it?”

“ Oh I hope you don’t mind.”

“ Nonsense, but could you please stop staring- I’m not a zoo animal.”

His tone was slightly angered.

Maria’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“ Sorry Mr. Cobblepot, I couldn’t help myself, but you look so, how should I phrase it… your bed-hair looks cute.”

In disbelief he analyzed Maria’s facial expression for a second, before his small lips formed into a smile.

“ I’ve been told a many things, but never has someone complimented me as cute.” he looked rather pleased with himself.

“ I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries.”

“ It’s OK my dear, you’ve warned me about your mind-speaking self yesterday. There are worse things than being called cute.”  

After the breakfast Maria had some time to explore the mansion and get herself settled into her new room, which lay opposite to Mr. Cobblepot’s chambers.

____________________________________________________________________

She was studying the old baroque picture of a huntsman in her room,when there was a knock on the door.

“ May I come in?”

“ Of course Mr. Cobblepot.” He entered, dressed with a bowler and his Bordeaux feather coat.

“ Is everything to your taste?”

Maria nodded.

“ I’m afraid business can’t wait. Would you accompany me? “

“ Certainly, that’s my job, I’m not part of the decoration, or am I?”

Oswald chuckled “ Then come, there’s a lot on the schedule.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Gabe was already waiting in an inconspicuous looking old Mercedes.

Maria wanted to join her uncle on the passenger seat- but again wasn’t allowed to do so.

“Please sit with me, there are some things I need to explain.” stated Oswald.

On the drive he handed her a pair of white silk gloves and a cellphone.

“ This is yours now. It’s directly connected to my data cloud and has all the important contacts in it. If you’re taking any notes, restrain yourself to this cellphone. What you need to know - I need to know, understood?”

“ Yes sir!”

“ Please activate the touch ID as soon as possible! The data in here is crucial. Furthermore, if we have any outside businesses wear some gloves. Sooner or later, they’ll know you’re my assistant and your fingerprints will fall back onto me.”

The brunette put the gloves on.

“ You’re only allowed to talk when I permit you so. And basically you see nothing, you hear nothing, you know nothing, you get the drill, right?”

“ Yes boss!”

The day was busy; time was flowing by swiftly. They visited several pawnshops, bars, nightclubs and warehouses. Oswald did the talking, while Maria took notes on the phone and uncle Gabe looked mostly fierce or sometimes pointed a gun on the so-called ‘business-partners’.

In Maria’s opinion these people were first class scum, but she hadn’t expected otherwise. Shortly after seven she urged her uncle and her boss to grab something to eat at a sandwich shop before they drove off for the last task at the docks. It was pitch dark as they reached their destination, the moon was reflecting on the water.

“ This could get ugly, boss.” whispered Gabe.

“ I know, I know. For now we wait. If Angelo comes alone or with only one henchman Maria you’ll accompany us. If there are more, you’ll stay back in the car, lock the doors and text Victor Zsasz our address.” said Oswald.

Another car stopped 100 meters away. Two men got out.

“ Either Angelo is an idiot or he thinks he has something to offer. We’re all going.” he announced.

The three of them got out and met with Angelo and his Irish looking henchman halfway.

“ My dear Penguin!”

Oswald’s right eye flinched, they shook hands while Gabe and the other bloke monitored each other.

“ And to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss …”

Maria didn’t say a word. Her boss hadn’t allowed her to talk so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

“She’s my new assistant, no one you should concern yourself with.”

“ Huh..” grunted Angelo. He was a greasy, tall but thin man.

“ I would prefer if you could explain to me, why you stopped paying my taxes.”

“ Yes, as you see, I was thinking that I might be a way better asset to you, if you could promote me to an underboss rather than collecting a mere 10% of my profit.”

“ And WHY should I do that?”

“ I’m currently building up a new business, but it’s a billion dollar business, I can’t lift it on my own shoulders.”

“What is this new business of yours?”

“ Human trafficking. Young good looking East-European women to be precise.”

Maria balled her fists out of sheer rage. Then everything happened quickly. Oswald gave Gabe a short look, who shot the other henchman before he could draw his own gun. Penguin himself pulled out his jack knife and stabbed Angelo again and again and again. The blood spattered everywhere. Oswald’s pupils were wide open, he grinned like a maniac. The blood-smeared brunette just stood there and witnessed the whole scene. She had never seen somebody killing someone, at least not right in front of her. Nonetheless she quickly snapped out of her gaze and softly but firm grabbed her boss’s arm, as he was taking another swing.

“ I think that’s enough… he’s dead isn’t he?”

“ Oh my, you’re right my dear.”

Maria fumbled a handkerchief out of her jacket and handed it over to Oswald. He wiped his face and cleaned the knife before pocketing it.

“Gabe, throw them into the water, we’ll wait in the car.”


	4. Private boundaries

On the drive back home Maria said no word. Gabe and Oswald exchanged some worried glimpses through the driving mirror.

In front of the Cobblepot mansion Gabe asked: “ Are you ok, sweet pea?”

“ Yes yes, don’t worry - I just need a shower.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Oswald found her later on the balcony, smoking.

“ Would you mind, if I joined you?”

Maria shook her head negatively, her long hair falling loose. She had her oversized green pullover on. Oswald was casual as well with dark grey shirt and boxers under his excessive night robe.

“ Didn’t know that you smoke.”

“Nah, not really, only sometimes when I need to get my mind off things.”

“ You can quit, if you want to - the job I mean.”

“ Why would you say that?” She looked utterly confused.

“ Today was a lot to take in.”

“ Am I off duty or on duty?”

“ What? “

“ I’m asking you, if this right now counts as my leisure time?”

“ I guess so??”

Maria took a deep breathe of her smoke; she exhaled slowly.

“ Want some?” She held the hand-rolled smoke under Oswald nose.

He looked bemused. “ This is not what I think it is?”

The brunette shrugged. Oswald took it anyway and inhaled.

“ So what’s on your mind? You’ve been awful quiet since you witnessed me stabbing Angelo.”

“ Yeah I’ve got a good glimpse of your inner demon …I’m not afraid if you want to ask that. The thing, which actually troubles me, is the fact that I don’t mind - I don’t mind at all. He deserved it- he deserved it for real. But what does that make me?”

Maria took the smoke back and inhaled deeply for a last time. Oswald wasn’t sure if her question was directed at him - she stared into his blue-greenish eyes with her hazel ones. Before he could think of any reply, she asked: “How does it feel?”

“What exactly?”

“ Killing someone, of course.”

“ That’s a difficult question, I only can tell you how it feels for me.”

“ Then how does it feel for you?” She jokingly rolled her eyes.

“ It’s hard to describe, but it feels powerful, the fear and disbelief in their eyes when they realize what’s happening. It’s a display of pure domination.”

“ I see.”

Maria smiled, but seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and reached with her right hand for the night-sky.

“ The stars look beautiful out here, in Little Italy you can’t see them.”

Oswald looked up. “ Indeed, they do look beautiful tonight… but we should get inside, the weather’s still cold. You shouldn’t risk catching a cold.” and limped ahead.  

She followed after him, not without noticing, that his hobbling was worse than this morning. She closed the balcony door.

“ You normally don’t walk that much, do you?”

“Pardon me?” he snapped back.

“Calm down, it’s a serious question.” she said unruffled, “ I’ve noticed your limp got worse.”

If Oswald hadn’t been so sleepy, he probably would have lost it. He was on the edge of a rage-outburst; he hated it when someone took pity on him. He tried to hiss something in response but Maria pressed her right index finger on his mouth and pushed him into an armchair.

“Who do you think you are?!” he yelled at her.

“ I’m Maria your assistant, but right now I’m just Maria, who spends her free time with a thirty-something tantrum throwing murderous man.”

Maria gave him a strict look.

“Relax, I don’t want to mock you and I certainly don’t pity you - not after what I’ve seen this evening.”

She sat herself down on the carpeted floor right in front of Oswald and took his limping leg on her lap. This was a view he could get used to, he thought.

“ I’ve worked as a massage therapist before.”

She took off his black sock without asking for permission, but Oswald remained silent and observed her actions.

“Due to the malposition, your weight isn’t allocated as it should be. This causes an overstressing to the muscles, which actually do carry your weight.”

She started kneading the bottom his slender and pale foot.

“ So delicate, I bet you would fit into my shoes. But to be honest, I have quite large feet for a woman.”

Oswald rested his face on his left palm and finally started to slacken off. This was bliss.

“ You’re not the person I thought you would be.” he said.

“ Yeah, I hear that often, but like you said, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”  She went on to massage his calf.

“ Don’t you have any boundaries?” he asked yawning with half closed eyes.

“ Only the ones I want to know.” She cheekily smiled and waited for a snappy response. But Maria never got one, as she looked upwards she discovered a sleeping Penguin. Therefore she softly put his sock back on and covered him carefully in a blue & black patterned blanket before she went to her room.


	5. Nightmares

One month quickly passed by and Maria felt like she had found a home she truly belonged to. After her enthralling first day of work, she had literally squeezed out any bit of information she could get about Penguin’s upbringing from her patient uncle. Gabe also thought that it would be better if his niece had to undergo some knife and gun practice for self-defense reasons. Whenever the two had a few spare minutes he taught her the basics. Furthermore Maria became friends with the fierce looking maid Shanti, who wasn’t just a mere maid but a well-trained assassin too. Sometimes Maria helped her out in the kitchen. Fish and seafood were the main ingredients most of the time and it delighted her to the utmost. Everything went smoothly for the past few weeks. She even grew accustomed to the weird characters she was constantly meeting. Such as a, for her taste, good looking tall man with glasses and bunny-teeth, who told her a riddle the moment she asked for his name, but quickly was shoved out of the door, by her boss before she could try to solve it AND of course the sarcastic, impatient yet somehow charming hitman Victor Zsasz.

The only part she didn’t like were the nights. She always had been a light sleeper and no earplugs could help when her boss had one of his recurring nightmares. He regularly tossed and turned in his bed or talked in his sleep so loudly that Maria could hear it from her own room. The first few nights she involuntary witnessed his nerve-wracking sleeping behaviors she thought it would pass and had enough courtesy to not storm into his chambers and wake him up - especially after what she had heard about his mother. But it didn’t pass and the dark circles under her eyes grew darker and darker until she matched up with her employer, who was the exact reason for her lack of sleep, but not in a good way as she liked to state for herself.  Maria was so desperate one night she simply snapped and decidedly stormed to Penguin’s room, but as she turned the doorknob, she came to the bitter realization that the door was locked. Her daily patience was getting thinner and thinner, but this problem was not one she could openly address. In this special case she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Therefore she wasn’t bewildered to wake up at 3:13 a.m. on a Sunday night. Maria tried to fall back to sleep, but after a few minutes of the never-ending noise disturbance from her boss she knew it wouldn’t happen. She bit into her pillow to muffle a frustrated scream.

“ Nnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhh. Fuck it, seriously fuck it, not even on a fucking Sunday I’m granted with sleep.”

She put on her slippers and decided to treat herself with a pot of hot rooibos tea and to flick through some magazines in the lounge. At the moment she positioned herself comfortably on the couch under the blue and black-checkered blanket the muffled screams stopped.  And then something happened that never had happened before. She heard a clicking noise; the sound of bare feet stepping on the cold marble floor and suddenly a very unkempt Oswald Cobblepot stood in the doorframe. He hadn’t even put on his night-robe.

“ Maria? Why are you awake? It’s  ..” he peered at the large faced clock”… 3:54? Can’t you sleep?”

Maria suppressed her murderous intent. “ Kinda” she said harshly, but Oswald was too exhausted to note her sharp undertone.

“ Me too, me too.” he said and plopped into the armchair.

“You don’t say?” This time the sarcasm was unmistakable.

Oswald blankly stared at Maria; she let out a small sigh.

“ Actually I’ve wanted to talk with you about this… I can hear you. You talk in your sleep - sometimes even scream.”

“Oh…” Oswald was visible embarrassed “ I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“ Maybe you should talk about your nightmares with someone, sometimes talking helps.”

She drank up her tea, refilled the cup and gestured Oswald to sit beside her. As he sat next to her she shoved the warm cup into his hands and relocated the blanket to cover them both. She wanted him to open up to someone, even if it wasn’t her. If he wouldn’t let her help, she’d find someone. Suddenly the small tousled man beside her began to speak, his eyes fixated on the tea. Maria was surprised. She hadn’t expected him to open up to her at all.

“ It’s always the same dream…” you could hear the frog in his throat.

“About your mother?” Maria asked but the lack of emotion in her voice startled him. “ I’m sorry, I’m not good with this kind of talk.” she took the cup out of Oswald’s hands and placed it on the coffee table” But I’m a good listener.” she patted twice on her lap. Oswald didn’t get the hint - the whole scenario was ridiculous.

“Jeez, lay down.” she patted on her lap again.

“ I don’t think this is appropriate.” he sputtered.

“ I don’t care and besides, nobody is here, who should see us? It’s just you and me, don’t be such a stoic.”

Finally he obeyed. Maria started to stroke his fuzzy hair.

“ Not that bad, huh? So tell me more about these nightmares…”

Most of the time her boss was a sassy flamboyant and proud person with serious anger issues, but in this instant he appeared vulnerable to her like a little baby bird. He had his eyes closed. Maria took the chance to examine his freckles and long eyelashes. He wasn’t the typical stereotype of a handsome man, but she liked the sharp nose, fierce eyes and silky raven hair anyway.

“ In my dreams I see my dear mother dying again and again, but there’s nothing I can do. I just can’t stop him from bashing her. Why can’t I stop him?”

“ It’s not your fault you couldn’t stop Theo and Tabitha Galavan from murdering your mother…”

“ No, they’re not the ones, who are killing my mother in my dream… it’s - it’s - it’s another ME.” a single tear run down his face, he was shaking.

Maria wiped away the tear.

It took Maria some time to respond, she chose her words wisely.

”First of all, YOU didn’t kill your mother; get that into your head. And secondly your dream is not as bad as you think. You’ve to realize that it’s just a stupid dream. Dreams may show you one thing, but they can mean something completely different. I’m not an expert BUT killing someone in your dreams doesn’t mean you hate the person or wish that he or she would die in real life. It’s a sign for unresolved matters between you and the person you kill.”

Maria seemed to have hit the nail on the head. Oswald was lost in thoughts and nibbled his thumb as she continued

“Don’t take your dreams so serious… I’ve murdered hundreds of people in my dreams -even you. Do I feel guilty about it? Not really.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Why would you kill me?” he asked hoarsely.

“ Because the lack of sleep drove me nuts and I didn’t know how to address this topic.”

“ I’m sorry, but I can’t control my nightmares…”

Maria knit her brows and sighed “ I know, I know… but do me and you a favor and don’t lock yourself in… that way I can wake you up next time. Promise?”

“ Promise.” They linked their pinkies.

“ While we’re on it, as you probably can see, I’m horrible with keeping work and private life separated. I’m already emotionally attached to you, ….so could we be friends? At least during our free time? “

Oswald’s eyes widened, never had anyone wanted to be his friends because of emotional attachment. They always needed something from him, advice, information, money or power - but not her.

“I would be honored.” he beamed.

 


	6. Jealousy

After another usual workday with minor violent clashes, Shanti pulled Maria to the side as she entered the mansion with her boss.

“ Something came for you today!!!” Shanti whispered in her ear.

“What? I didn’t order anything? Have you checked if it’s dangerous?”

“ Silly, of course, I have!!! It’s flowers and an envelope - I put them in your room.”

The Penguin was curious what his two employees were whispering as he passed by, but he could ask Maria about it later. The two of them had become good friends and sometimes he questioned himself, why this beautiful woman cared so much about him. At one point his paranoia had spilled over and he had threatened Maria with the jackknife on her throat. But the woman remained unfazed, pulled him in a hug and answered: “ I don’t know, I’m a caring person - I guess.”

____________________________________________________________________

A huge bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums stood on Maria’s nightstand; an envelope with a green question mark was beside it. She opened the letter:

_“Dear Maria,_

_Your beauty and warm nature couldn’t go unnoticed by my humble self._

_I would be delighted if I’m allowed to seek further contact with you._

_Your secret admirer”_

There was no name or signature, only the question mark on the envelope, but Maria had an idea. It had to be the tall, good-looking guy, who Penguin had shoved through the door before she could attempt to guess his name.

And so the inevitable happened at dinner:

“ What were you whispering with Shanti when we came home? She seemed eager to tell you something.”

“ Nothing important - just girl stuff.” You don’t need to know everything, she thought and smiled sarcastically, this irritated Oswald.

“ By the way, who was the man you shoved out the door a few weeks ago? The tall one with glasses. “

“ Why do you want to know?”

“ I’m just curious, the memory recently came back to my mind and I didn’t get to know his name. He appeared to be a friend of yours?”

“ Friend yes, you could say so… his name is Edward Nygma, but you shouldn’t get yourself involved with this odd person. He’s dangerous.”

“ If you say so, I only asked for his name.” Maria rolled her eyes and Oswald clenched his teeth. You could feel the tension - both finished their dinner bitterly without another word.

Back in her room, Maria skipped through the contacts on her work-phone until she found Edward’s number, which she copied to her private phone.

After Oswald’s angry behavior she had the feeling, that it would be better to contact Edward secretly. She thanked him for the flowers and arranged dinner with him next Saturday. He tried to invite her to his home, but she took Oswald’s words to heart - somewhere public would be better to meet this so called dangerous man.

Meanwhile, Oswald urged Shanti to tell him exactly what she had whispered with his assistant. Flowers and an envelope with a question mark; Maria asking about Edward, he didn’t like it, none of it.

And why hasn’t she told him, usually she couldn’t keep her mouth shut in front of him, so why now?

On Saturday evening, Oswald saw Maria in a lovely yellow cocktail dress, white pumps and a white cardigan on her way out. She had curly hair instead of her standard smooth hairstyle. She smelled like quince.

“ Where are you going, if I may ask?” Oswald raised his eyebrows and demonstratively folded his arms.

“ Do you need me for something? I’m meeting a friend.”

“ A friend you say… just be careful ok?”

“ Of course, Gabe is bringing me. I don’t know when I’ll be back… goodnight I guess.” And she was gone.

Oswald stood where she had left him for a few moments, tapping his index finger on his arm. He doubted that Edward would hurt her in any way - he knew that she was his assistant. He wouldn’t risk anything.

Just to be sure Oswald dialed Edward’s number on his cellphone.

“ Hi! It’s so nice to hear from you Oswald! How is it going?”

“ One scratch, one tiny little scratch and you’re a dead man Edward!!!” Oswald hissed into the phone and hung up without further explanation.

He felt a little better, but not enough. “Ssssshhhhhhaaantii!!!” he yelled.

The maid came running: “ Yes, Mr. Cobblepot?”

“ Call me a taxi - immediately!!!”

“ Why don’t you take one of your cars?”

“ I’m not paying you to ask questions, just do as I say before I lose myself in anger!!!”

_______________________________________________________________________

Luckily Maria had her work-phone with her so he could easily locate her at the French restaurant ‘Mon Petit’ near the Robinson Park, where he paid the driver and got out. The driver was obviously happy to get rid of his weird passenger with bowler and sunglasses.

Oswald hobbled to the next kiosk where he bought the biggest newspaper he could find and positioned himself across the street to the restaurant. Again fortune smiled on him - their table was next to the window.

Edward and Maria were entangled in their conversation and didn’t notice the strange man, who was staring at them. They seemed happy, Maria laughed often and so did Edward. Oswald noticed that Ed had casually put his hand on Maria’s.

“That smooth bastard.” Oswald ranted and felt cold and lonely.

He was wondering why he was still spying on them. Maria wasn’t in danger and it was visible how much she enjoyed herself. Was he worried about losing a friend, a good employee? Even if she dated Edward, she wouldn’t stop being his friend and assistant. He couldn’t deny her the right of a private life outside of his palms. But still… his heart throbbed.

His mind found only one conclusion, no matter how selfish it was: he didn’t want to share her with anyone.

Oswald threw the newspaper on the street and marched into the restaurant, where he grabbed Maria by her arm.

She was wonderstruck “ Oswald?!!”

“ I’m sorry Ed, but I don’t like to share what is mine.”

He dragged her out of the restaurant over the street into the park.

“ Stop it - will you please stop it?”

He released her arm.

“ What’s wrong with you? Seriously?” Maria looked at him angrily.

His flushed face displayed anger and sadness at the same time.

“ You act like a teenager, I hope you know that.”

Her mimics softened and she laughed amused while she gave him a soft stroke against the chest. And then - before he knew what was happening, she pulled him by the collar and gave him a gentle kiss.


	7. The trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve tried to portray him as asexual, but pls don’t feel offended if you are asexual and can’t relate to this
> 
> Fluff-violence-smut-fluff 
> 
> Warnings/TWs: heavy violence, blood, murder, graphic sexual content, bondage, domination, rough sex, bruising

After Oswald’s emotional outburst at ‘Mon Petit’ he and Maria were kissing on a regular basis and shared a bed but every time she tried to initiate a bit more Oswald tensed, like this particular night. Maria let her long slender fingers run down alongside towards his boxer shorts. She teasingly slid under them for a few centimeters and lifted the band with her index finger while she whimpered a soft “Please.” But Oswald stopped her hand with his own and sat up straight. Maria turned on the lamp at the nightstand on her side of the bed and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“ Nothing- I just don’t feel like it.”

“ I can make you feel like it.” She licked her lips and bowed her head provocatively to the side. Oswald took both her hands into his palms.

“ You know how much I adore you, but…”

“ But, what? You don’t need to restrain yourself for me - trust me I want this.”

“ That’s not the problem my dear. I don’t feel any sexual desire.”

Maria sat there dumbfounded. **_He must be joking?_**

Oswald’s expression was serious. Maria remembered how uncle Gabe had told her that he hadn’t seen his boss with any woman, man or whatsoever. Back then she just thought that Oswald Cobblepot handled these private matters in discretion.

“What am I doing wrong?” She asked in a defeated manner.

Oswald pulled her onto his lap and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

“Nothing… absolutely nothing, I can’t tell you how perfect you are for me; any other word would be an understatement.” That confused her even more.

“ It’s hard to explain, I don’t have anything against sexual activities per se. I simply don’t need them. I’ve never felt the urge to have sex with anyone; there are more important things to achieve. And that’s one of the reasons why I never had sex before.”

“ What are the other reasons?” Her intense stare nearly stabbed Oswald.

“ As if you don’t know… just look at me.”

Maria squeezed his shoulder with a heated leer in her eyes.

“ I think you’re a handsome, smart, strong-willed and charming man. I hate it, when you belittle yourself in front of me!! But what does this all mean for our relationship?”

They hadn’t talked about their relationship status yet, but hearing it outspoken wowed Oswald.

“ If it’s essential… for you, I can try… “ He stammered.

**_‘If it’s essential’, that sounds like I would force myself on him._ **

“ I don’t want to force myself on you - in particular not for your first time! But I don’t want to give up on sex either. Isn’t there anything that arouses you?”

Oswald nervously avoided her gaze.

“You can tell me, I won’t judge you.” She reassured.

“ I don’t think that it would change anything…” He stuttered, still avoiding to look her in the eyes.

“Why?” Maria asked with a begging voice. No matter what it was, she had to know, she wanted to know.

“ I… I don’t want to hurt you and I won’t.”

Maria’s eyes widened, she comprehended what he was trying to say. She had seen it in his expression back then at the docks.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next few days the usually lively brunette tried to act as casual as possible, but everyone could see how lost in her thoughts she was.

**_He doesn’t want to hurt me and I don’t necessarily want him to hurt me but how can I generate the perfect scenario otherwise? Fuck it; I’m nuts, maybe even insane. Why else would I want to unleash the murderous desire of a maniac? But to me he’s not just a maniac; he’s also my sweet and polite Oswald. I’ll give him everything… everything he needs, I won’t let him down, there has to be a way…_ **

“ Sweet pea… sweet pea? Are you ok? Maybe you want to sit down…” Gabe asked bothered.

Maria hadn’t seen him coming, while she waited for the next appointment in front of the private lounge at the ‘ Iceberg’ club.

She shook her head and forced a smile on her lips to hush her uncle, but he saw through her façade.

“ I’m so sorry that I brought you into this. I’ve seen the two of you. You don’t have to obey him in every way… I didn’t think…”

“You didn’t think what? “ She sighed.

“ That he would molest you, I can help y…”

Maria interrupted Gabe with a steady but quiet voice: “ He’s NOT molesting me Gabe! The exact opposite! I wish he would touch me.”

“ Ok, now I really don’t want to know what’s going on. Has anyone ever told you that you’ve a weird taste when it comes to men? ”

“Nope.” She commented and stepped forwards to welcome the next thug on today’s schedule.

_______________________________________________________________________

Maria accompanied the big unusually well-dressed Polish merchant called Bartosz into the lounge, where Oswald was nonchalantly standing at the bar and helped himself with a glass of Chivas Regal Salute whiskey.

Two of Penguin’s henchmen guarded the door from the inside like always when an ugly dispute was most likely to happen.

“ Bartosz come closer and have a drink with me.” Announced Oswald.

Maria positioned herself behind her raven-haired boyfriend; she could feel his tension. This wasn’t a business meeting; this was Oswald’s way to get rid of a disturbance - the unlucky fellow only didn’t realize it yet.

“ How does the whiskey taste?” He asked the intimidated man.

“Excellent Mr. Cobblepot.” Responded Bartosz jittery.

Oswald clicked his tongue hatefully. “ Only a swine wouldn’t taste the difference between an expensive 21-year-old whiskey and the dishwater you’ve sold me. I don’t know why you would risk my trust over some extra cash and I literally don’t care.”

Within seconds both henchmen pointed their pump-guns at the Polish.

“Please let me explain…” Whimpered Bartosz.

“ I’ve served this piss to my customers…”

His hand reached under the counter towards the obligatory hidden handgun but stopped as Maria whispered into his ear:”Please use your knife.” **_I want to unleash your inner demon._**

Whether she fully liked it or not, the death of this man was inevitable. So why shouldn’t she use it for her own purposes?

Oswald smirked, swung his jackknife open and stabbed his victim between the ribs. The man moaned in agony - before he could slump down the blade punctured him again and again. The blood gushed out of his wounds and was scattered everywhere thanks to his predator’s continuous stabbing. Bartosz was long dead but this time Maria didn’t stop Oswald’s behavior. His blue irises sparkled and he grinned like a lunatic. He was similar to a bloodthirsty animal that had lost its restraint.

“Out! And don’t let anyone in! “ Maria commanded the bewildered henchmen.

Finally Oswald stopped to slash what was left of the liquor merchant. His eyes fixated on the polluted beauty beside him. She kneeled down into the bloody puddle and stripped the still warm body from its tie.

“I’ve got a better use for it than him.” She declared.

_______________________________________________________________________

The heavy panting Oswald rushed to Maria like an eagle for its prey. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pressed their bodies together without letting go of his knife in the other hand. He was still in the zone; she could feel his growing erection through the silky material of his pants.

His kisses felt rough and claiming. He took the cravat out of her hands and slid it approvingly through his fingers before he ordered her to put her arms behind her back, where he firmly tied them up- the fabric cut slightly into her wrists. Without warning Oswald gave her a little push, which caused her to drop backwards on the bloody slippery floor. She groaned due to the sudden pain. The animalistic man dived right after her. He kissed her neck at first but quickly switched to sinking his teeth into her flesh and left his marks everywhere. He wanted to devour her, to make her completely his. Her clothes interfered with his sudden craving to feel more of her body. He therefore took his knife and ripped every bit of it apart until she lay completely naked and vulnerable underneath him.  

Maria felt that it would be better for him if she didn’t talk so she tried to communicate her feelings only through her eyes. **_I don’t fear you. I can’t fight back anyway. Do as you please. You can have me._**

Oswald took a few seconds to let the view of her angelic bare body sink into his memory - never would he forget this passionate moment.

Maria’s petite peachy nipples hardened due to excitement and the feeling of cold sticky blood spreading on her bare body - they were only a few inches away from Oswald’s victim.

The raven-haired man couldn’t wait any longer; he pulled his pants down and positioned his member at her aching wet entrance. Maria didn’t hope for any foreplay. This was his moment; his alone and he should have it. He didn’t get the angle right at the first try, but as he entered Maria she let out a loud moan. That disturbed Oswald, who promptly decided to clutch her throat. He wasn’t strangling her, but his firm grip made her completely defenseless. In this position she was unable to do anything except to move her hips rhythmically to his thrusts. The way he drove in and out of her was raw and without restraint. Maria tensed her walls, as his movement grew even rougher. He was close - a few more thrusts and a shiver drove through his whole body, he released himself into her.

_______________________________________________________________________

Shortly after his facial expression changed like he had fallen out of a trance. He freed Maria from his grip and his eyes started to water.

“ I’m …I’m… so sorry.” He stammered and loosened the cravat.

Instantly she pulled him into her bruised arms. Maria could feel his hot tears dripping down her back. She rocked him back and forth.

“Sssshhhhhhh, it’s ok, it’s ok - I’m ok.” She repeated like a mantra.

“ I’m a monster! I promised myself not to harm you, but I did!” He snarled.

Maria examined the bruises and bite-marks on her body.

“I’d easily trade this amount of bittersweet pain to see you in heat - my monster.” She giggled.

Oswald brought his flushed face to hers and devotedly kissed her.

“Thank you, thank you for taking me how I am.”

“Always…” She breathed.


	8. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TW: violence, graphic sexual content, domination, bruising, breath play (fetish), drowning

It was near midnight as Oswald finished today’s bureaucratic workload and limped out of his study towards the lounge to enjoy Maria’s company.  To his own surprise he couldn’t find her in the lounge or the bedroom. Momentarily worried he was on his way to check the other rooms, but stopped so when he heard a humming noise from the main bathroom.  

  
With his hand on the door handle he hesitated to enter.

  
“Oswald? Is that you? Please come in!” shouted Maria from the inside.

  
He was surprised by the picture presented before his eyes. Maria was soaking in the corner bathtub and waved Oswald over to a stool placed next to the tube; a timer like those they use for chess-matches standing on the edge.

  
“ I’ve waited for you. Please take a seat.” she purred.

  
Curious, but with slight discomfort Oswald sat down and rolled up his sleeves before he examined the water’s temperature.

  
“How long have you been in here?” his eyebrows furrowed, the water was lukewarm.  

  
“A while.” she answered and smiled foolishly, but her expression changed quickly as she leaned her wet upper body onto Oswald’s lap. “ We need to talk.”

  
“What’s wrong my dear?” he asked uneasily, whilst sliding his fingers through her drenched hair.

  
“I’ve been racking my brains out how to recreate our little get-together from back at the Iceberg Lounge.”

  
“But… I don’t… I hurt you.” he stammered.  
  


“Oh my, I told you over and over that I didn’t mind the bite-marks and bruises on my body - they were my token of love. … But I can’t bear your guilt-ridden glances again. AND I don’t want to wait until you kill another person to feel you inside of me.”  
  


Oswald blushed strongly at her boldness.  
  


“ You did enjoy the intercourse, didn’t you?” Maria looked up to him without any sign of  discomfort.   
  


“You really don’t mince matters… but, yes I liked it - however I don’t yearn for it… I’m sorry. ” He nudged her nose with his own, a tender expression in his eyes.   
“Please hear me out.” Maria started and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes with her big hazel ones.

  
“ I think we just need to find the right trigger for your sexual appetite. The longer I think about it, the more I’m convinced that your lust is not based on the need to hurt or to kill someone. Remember the talk we had on the balcony the first day I’ve worked for you? I think you seek for absolute domination, which isn’t freely given, but enforced. The most powerful form of domination is the moment when you’ve got the control over the existence of another living being. That’s why you lose yourself when you stab someone - it’s the execution of your decision about someone’s life. ”

  
“But…” he peered at her.  
  


“Of course, I don’t want you to hurt me or endanger my own life - I just want to give you the feeling of total domination… and that’s why I brought the timer! You can “drown” me, if you want to.”

  
“ What!!!?Drown you? Are you out of your mind?” Oswald yelped. Maria patted his knee to calm him down.

  
“ It’s not as bad as it sounds. Let me explain - I’ve never done this before, but I did some research. You’re not actually drowning me, just holding me underwater until you get the feeling that I should get some air or deserve to breathe. There’s slightly to no chance of physical harm if we stay under 3 minutes. I’ll probably only get a bit dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.”  

  
“ And what profit should this insane act have for me?” he asked bewildered.  
  


“ Hopefully you’ll be turned on by my defenselessness or your control over my vital functions - we’ll see.”

  
“ I don’t know…” he stated with small voice.  
  


“ Oh come on, we can at least try it - we don’t have to do it for the whole three minutes on the first try - don’t forget it’s also new to me. Maybe we should start with the half?” her look was eager - borderlining on thrilled.  
  


“ You’re crazy!”  
“Yes crazy for you! Set the timer to 90 and push me underwater.” she grinned.

  
Oswald sighed, shook his head in disbelief, but set the timer anyway and pushed Maria underwater.

She could see Oswald observe her with an anxious face as she held her breath. The time passed, but his expression didn’t mirror what she had hoped for - he simply waited for the 90 seconds to go by. _I thought it would help, he’s way to worried about me…_

  
The timer peeped and he released his grip from her chest.  
  


“ How was it?” she coughed.  
  


“Look… I find it honorable how much you trust me, but I don’t think that this whole drowning thing will work - besides I’m really worried my dear. No matter how good it may feel, nothing is worth the loneliness if something goes wrong.”  
  


_Shit, these puppy eyes … I need to do something, I need to provoke him._

Maria shifted her body forwards and slapped Oswald’s face.  
  


Dumbfounded he eyed her.

  
“ You aren’t even trying!! ” she shrieked.  
  


“Who do you think you are? ” he hissed back.   
  


_It’s working- it’s working!_ Maria slapped him again.

“ What are you going to do about this? You don’t have the balls …”   
  


At this moment he forcefully gripped her throat, pushed her back in the bathtub underwater, the water sloshing against the sides. Oswald started the timer, but without setting a limit.

  
“ You want to be punished, don’t you?” he smirked devilishly and monitored her mimics.   
  


_He didn’t set a limit - relax you wanted him to behave this way - he wouldn’t harm you._   
  


Maria looked at the display - it hit the 90 seconds but Oswald didn’t release her from his grip. She started to squeeze his wrist with both her hands and surveyed his behavior- there was no sign that he would relieve her soon.

  
_Shit did I go too far? No I had to, you can make it to 2 minutes, it’s ok. He’ll release me._

  
The formerly angry man became more thrilled with each second that passed. He clearly had the upper hand. He could do anything, he literally held her life in his hands - she looked so vulnerable. Little bubbles escaped through her mouth and nose. She stared at him and he stared back, time flowed by painfully slow. Her pulse pumped faster against his fingers. Her pupils widened and so did his.

  
_2 minutes past - does he monitor the timer?? Hold on for a little longer._   
  


Maria was at the state of struggling on the same breath of air held in her mouth - slowly being deprived of oxygen, it began to hurt. At 2 minutes and 30 seconds she had no choice but to let it all out. Her lungs cried for fresh air. She started to struggle - but Oswald kept her on the bottom of the tub. He smiled slyly - the thrill was written in his face.    

  
_Believe in him - he wouldn’t go past the 3 minutes - he wouldn’t - I trust him._   
  


Maria stopped to wrestle - her head felt light and dizzy - shortly before 3 minutes she started to smile, a smile full of trust and admiration.  
  


And then he pulled her out of the water, sliding her from the tub. She breathed in as deep as she possibly could - but couldn’t catch her breath and reorganize her dizzy thoughts, because she felt his needy lips pressed into hers.  
  


“You have no idea what you do to me.” he groaned in the progress of pinning her against the bathroom tiles.  
  


“ I think I do, I feel like this nearly all the time when I’m with you.” she whispered and swung her legs around him.  
  


“How can you possibly restrain yourself?” he bit his bottom lip, hands already seeking further down her body.   
  


“I hope for moments like this.” she moaned as he started to finger her sex.

  
His middle finger circled on her clit- if she wouldn’t have been wet from the bathtub she most likely would have been by now. This time Oswald was still pushy and rough, but not as violent as he had been their first time. He walked the small line between worship and raw lust with every kiss and touch he placed on her body - it was his method of showing her how much she meant to him.   
Maria fumbled with his belt and the buttons of his pants.

“ I want you - I want you so bad.” she whined.  
  


Oswald helped her with his pants and revealed his throbbing manhood.  
  


She licked her hand and began stroking his member. Her fluid motions made Oswald groan in appreciation. “ Oh god, I love it when you moan.” she told him.  
  


“Enough of your sweet words- I need you!” he shoved her arm away and teased her with the head of his cock. She didn’t need to readjust him - his dick drove swiftly into her.  Maria’s pelvis rose as he placed his palms under her butt. Under his constant thrusts and huffs, Maria’s body heated up. Her arousal conquered her cheeks - they glowed pink. Her head was still dizzy - she felt like she was levitating and looking into Oswald’s love-hungry face strengthened that feeling. Goosebumps spread all over her body, her breathing intensified, her toes curled - she was close.

  
“ I don’t think I can keep this up any longer.” Oswald panted.  
  


“ You don’t need to, come with me, ohhh Oswald.” Maria breathed

.  
He had sent her over the cliff of pure enjoyment, she couldn’t stop moaning and calling out his name. Her clenching walls let Oswald reach his climax only a blink later. She felt his dick twitching inside of her and his body slumped onto her. Instead of pulling out he placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

  
“ Please, please, please never leave my side - I don’t know what I would do without you - you’re my queen.” Oswald said softly and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  


“ And you’re my king.”


	9. The mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TWs: sexual content, bondage, submission, domination, oral sex, rod, rope, mirror-sex, switch

Oswald sat at the head of the large mahogany table in the conference room and chewed his fingernails. His expression was dark - lost in thoughts. He flinched unintentionally as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Stressful day, wasn’t it? “ Maria stood next to him and searched his eyes with a sweet smile on her luscious lips.

“Indeed, it was my dear.” he softly patted her hand on his shoulder.

“Let me take your mind off things - I’ve got a surprise for you. Please follow me to the lounge Mr. Cobblepot.” she snickered.

“ You never fail to entertain me, Ms. Cicero.”

The livey brunette practically dragged Oswald up the stairs into the lounge where she had placed the baroque armchair in the middle of the room. A huge cloaked object, larger than both of them stood near it.

“What’s under the blanket?”

Oswald tried to steal a glance, but Maria shoved him away from the object into the armchair and kneeled in front of him.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

She placed her head and left arm on Oswald’s lap whilst caressing the inside of his calves with the other one. “Oswald, you know how much I trust you, but this time I want you to trust me - do you trust me Oswald?”

She gave him puppy dog eyes and circled her index finger innocently against his knee.

He pinched her cheeks fondly and murmured,”How could I say no, when you look at me like that? But yes, I do trust you. You never gave me a reason not to.”

“Good.” she whispered with a murky voice and licked her bottom lip. Maria took off his black leather shoes and socks before neatly placing them aside.

“Please lose your jacket and cravat.”

Oswald wasn’t as careful as her; he simply tossed them away without disconnecting his excited eyes with her loving ones. He watched her tie his ankles to the chair with red silken ropes, she must have prepared beforehand.

“Wha..” he spoke up, but was hushed with her long slender finger on his lips.

“Shhhh” she rose and threw a stern look at him.“You said you trust me, remember? Now extend your arms behind your back.”

Oswald obeyed with visibly mixed feelings, but Maria fixated them remorselessly. After her last knot he knew that he was at her mercy, he wouldn’t get out of this situation without her consent.

Maria placed her high heel between his legs on the chair and leaned forward to lift Oswald’s chin with her hand. “It’s a pretty vulnerable feeling to be at someone’s mercy.” she stated.

“I’ve never seen you like this, I thought, I thought… you want to be dominated??” Oswald stammered.

“Well no… and yes - only a true master can be a good sub. The truth is, I’ve never been submissive, not before I met you. I’ve let you dominate me, because I know how good it can feel and saw how much you needed it.” She caressed Oswald’s cheek with her thumb - he looked frightened but equally flustered - this was apart from Fish’s harsh treatment a completely new experience for him.

“Oh dear, you don’t need to worry, I’m a nice dom. If you think you can’t handle it anymore you just have to say the word umbrella and I’ll unchain you. And besides my pleasure lies in pleasuring you - but I most certainly will punish you, if I don’t like what I hear or see - my little friend here will help me doing so.”

Oswald nodded, wanting to know how far she would go. However he was not particularly amused when she presented him a wiry birch rod with a naughty smile. “Awww don’t pout - I haven’t shown you the surprise yet.”

With one showmen-like slide she freed an old aesthetically framed mirror. “Let the fun begin.” she declared and wheeled Oswald in front of it.

“Tell me what you see.” she whispered from behind in his ear.

“Stupid question - I see us.” he hissed and earned a hit on the lap with the rod for his undertone.

“Ouch that hurt.” he complained meekly.

“You haven’t grasped the situation you’re in… I forbid such a tone.”

He looked furious; it was a good thing that he was strapped.

“Now look again and be more precise this time - what do you see?”

“I see you, who is lucky I can’t fight back … but I have to admit, you look awfully good in your black dress and heels. And then there is me.”

“Describe yourself - who is this man staring back at you?”

“He’s rather small, beak-nosed and has crooked teeth.”

“Wrong” one strike “wrong” two strikes “wrong” three strikes.

“For fuck’s sake - woman! What do you want to hear???”

Maria swung the rod again on his lap.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, another one for bad language. Small is just a matter of opinion - you’re huge in your own way, you’re ambitious. Sharp nose and crooked teeth … I would say you have a striking face. And you forgot to mention your beautiful blue eyes, your gorgeous spiked hair and your adorable freckles worth dying for.”

Maria placed a kiss on Oswald’s forehead, his cheeks flushed heavily.

“Repeat after me.”

Oswald repeated her words, “I see a smart, determined, strong, yet polite, playful and handsome man, who deserves to take it all - may it be power, wealth or love.”

If he could have crawled into a hole out of embarrassment he possibly would have.

“I love the way you smell, the way you talk, the way you pull faces, the way you dress, the way you care about your employees, your sassy rants, and even your inner demon - to cut it short, I love you Oswald. Please let me show you how much I love you.” she added.

Oswald wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise. Maria kissed him greedily, her fingers already sinking further down his body. There was nothing he could do except to enjoy every given second.

“This time I’ll mark you - you’re mine.” she purred before she bit into his delicate neck - it would surely leave a hickey.

He moaned at the bittersweet pain. She let herself sink on his body and started to rub her womanhood rhythmically against the bulge in his pants. His erection was on the rise; it became incredibly uncomfortable under the layers of cloth, but Maria’s inviting movements remained unbroken.

“Want me to unleash your member? She asked cheekily.

“Yes…” Oswald whined.

“Yes what?” she repeated devilishly while pulling his head forcefully back by his hair.

“ Yes please, please, PLEASE.” he whimpered.

“Good boy.” Maria let herself slide onto the floor and finally pulled his dick out to embrace it with her warm mouth. She circled her tongue around his tip and stroked the rest the shaft by hand. Oswald lost his mind as she simultaneously sucked and jerked his manhood. She let her tongue run along his cock, engulfed his balls and massaged while she glanced up at him at the same time. He could observe them both in the mirror - he didn’t know which he liked better, seeing her handle his member from the point of view of a bystander or directly looking into her aroused face. She worked her magic on his whistle. He couldn’t think straight anymore, her skilled movements raised him to a stage he didn’t know that existed.

“Shit.” he mumbled, as she sent him over the edge and he erupted into her mouth.

“Acceptable.” she stated after swallowing and presenting proudly her empty mouth.

Oswald gathered his thoughts. “Please untie me and I’ll show you how much I love you, Because I really do.” He smiled genuinely.

 


	10. The monster in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TW: violent behavior, oral sex, needles, blood, murder, harsh language

1:45 a.m. Maria was sitting in the entrance hall and nervously tapping the tip of her pumps on the white marble floor, her legs were crossed.

**_No message, no nothing…. They should have been back by now._ **

**_Fuck it - I should have accompanied them, no matter what Oswald said…. Oswald please tell me you’re alive._ **

The brunette chewed on her nails - seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. She checked her cellphone for the hundredth time, still no sign of life.

Thunderstruck she jumped to stand as she heard a car approach. She opened the entrance door; her cheeks went from rosy to pale as clay in a blink of an eye. Gabe was carrying Oswald over his shoulder up the stairs. The small man’s arms dangled lifeless down Gabe’s back.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Tears formed in Maria’s hazel eyes. She rushed towards them and touched Oswald’s body - he was cold. She was petrified as she saw the blood on her hands - the blood of the man she loved.

“Is, is, is…. is he dead?” she sobbed.

“Not yet - but he will be if we don’t do something. He got shot - twice.” Stated Gabe.

“What are you even doing here? We need to get him to the hospital or call an ambulance! NOW!” she screamed.

“Sweet pea - that won’t help - he’s a criminal and besides, I doubt he would make it until they treat him there. They won’t come rushing for a notorious killer.”

“Fuck-fuck-fuck… what do you usually do when he gets hurt?” Maria had a lump growing in her throat.   

“Well - usually it’s not THAT bad.” Gabe placed his boss carefully on the sofa and wiped his own sweat away, but smeared Oswald’s blood on his forehead meanwhile.

“Most of the time he called this Nygma-guy, I think he was in forensics or something - he knows what he’s doing. But I doubt he will come after the debacle at ‘Mon Petit’.”

“For fuck’s sake - Edward isn’t like that - he wouldn’t let a friend die - he wouldn’t!” Maria grabbed her cellphone and dialed. The moment it clicked she started to speak.

“Ed - no time for formalities - Oswald was shot, twice … he’s losing a lot of blood. He’s unconscious. I think he’s dying - please come to the mansion as quickly as possible.” She cried desperately.

“I’ll be there in 15, put pressure on his wounds. There should be blood plasma packs in the fridge, you can administer an infusion- I’ll send you a video clip.” He hung up.

“Gabe! There are blood infusion packs in the fridge and get me the first-aid-kit.”

The henchman sprinted towards the kitchen and Maria kneeled beside Oswald. She caressed his cheeks, and placed a kiss on his head, whispering:

“You’ll get through this, you can’t die - you’re not allowed to die, there’s so much more I’d like to experience with you. Promise me you won’t leave me alone.”

Her tears dropped on his face. ** _It’s not fair - not fair. Stay with me._**

She wiped her tears away as Gabe returned and handed her the blood pack and infusion-needle. She started the clip Ed had sent her and watched it with utmost concentration.

**_Uhhh I hate needles. Come on, you can do it - you have to._ **

Carefully she stuck the cannula in Oswald’s skin, and felt if it was placed correctly in his vein with her thumb.

**_That should do it…_ **

Her uncle helped her to free Oswald from his jacket before she connected the blood infusion. She opened his shirt and saw the gunshot wounds for the first time. One bullet went through his right shoulder and collarbone and the other one through his right side, shortly under the rib cage.

**_Luckily they went through - but he’s losing too much blood._ **

Maria applied the compression bandages. The door rang. Seconds later a panting and sweaty Edward Nygma stood next to Maria.

After he got a general idea of the whole situation he said: “Dear lord, bless god you’ve called me - how long has he been out?”

“He fell unconscious on the ride back home - so maybe 40-50 minutes ago?” said Gabe.

Edward opened Oswald’s eyes and controlled his pupils with a little flashlight. Then he felt for his pulse.

“Hm - weak. Let me see his gunshots.”  He peeled the bandages off.

“Ok the good thing is, both bullets went through - the bad thing is, that one probably punctured his kidney - I’ll see what I can do, I think I can fix this.” Ed smiled superiorly.

“Thhhhank you Ed!” Maria hugged him euphorically.

“You can thank me later - now give me some space, I doubt you want to see this. Nice puncture by the way.” He waved Maria and her uncle away and put his medical gloves on.

_______________________________________________________________________

In the kitchen:

“Tell me exactly what happened Gabe! I should have come with you!” The brunette looked fierce.

“He didn’t wanted you there, because he knew something was off…. It was an ambush - Rex McClary is trying to overthrow Penguin and become the new King of Gotham, he calls himself “the lion”. This guy is an arrogant and delusional asshole, if you ask me - but he has more followers than we thought. Nearly the entire Irish population has his back. They are probably getting ready to storm the mansion - we should ALL evacuate to the safe-house.”  Gabe looked worried.

“Nonsense - I doubt Oswald is portable… call every henchmen you can to the mansion. We’ll show them, that they shouldn’t mess with the Italian mafia - fucking Irish gingers- they’ll get a nasty surprise.” She clenched her teeth.

“Hold on - not so fast! Think about the possibility that our little maniac dies - what then? It’s better to play it low - for our own safety.”

“Ed said he’ll fix him - and he will. Jesus Christ Gabe! I’m not asking you to invade the “lion’s den” - just to defend the mansion. “ Maria stomped her food on the floor - the echo was widely audible. “I’m calling Shanti - she needs to keep an eye on Oswald while I’m gone.”

“Wait - where are you going?” The big henchman had an uneasy mien.

“I’m resolving this matter, AND no you can’t stop me. Rex made the biggest mistake of his life - getting me as his enemy.”  Her eyes became small slits full of anger.

**_He’s going to pay! No one lays a hand on MY Oswald!!_ **

**_________________________________________________________________________ **

It was early morning as Maria kissed the unconscious Oswald goodbye and left him in the care of Ed and Shanti. Fifty strongly armed henchmen roamed through the mansion, ready to fight. No one could talk her out of going on her tenuous mission - she was determined.  Well-considered she left her work-phone in Gabe’s care and took her private one with her - the information in there was too crucial to endanger. She bathed in rays of sunlight as she stepped outside. It was sunrise, the sky dull with pink and orange clouds. On the stairs she dialed for Victor Zsasz.

“Victor, I’ve got a job for you - a dangerous one, bring your girls. I will meet you at the usual place for further information in 20 minutes.”

“Roger that - I was bored anyway, but you owe me a breakfast.”

After Maria had talked everything through with Victor and his female backups they drove to McClary’s base of operations near Robbinsville.

“Are you sure you want to do this - alone? I mean you’re only a secretary - not to be rude. We three could storm in there and see how many we can get - even if we’re overpowered. I live for the thrill.” The bold man licked his lips in anticipation.

“No - my plan works best if I do it myself. I need you as an extra. But if anything goes wrong, or I die, feel free to take as many down, as you can. “ Maria smiled an empty smile.

“Your choice.” Victor grinned.

**_Yeah… my choice. I hope I made the right one._ **

She pushed the bronze bell at the gate of an old but enormous warehouse. The speaker rattled.

“Who’s there.” You could hear the security camera zoom in.

“Maria Cicero - I’m Mr. Cobblepot’s assistant - I’ve come to talk to Mr. McClary. I’ve a proposal he might want to hear.”

“Proposal you say - yet you come with the maniac Victor Zsasz.”

“He’s with me for my safety - he promised to behave himself. Right Victor?” she looked back at him, Victor gave a thumbs up for the camera.

“Did the Penguin send you?”

“No - I’m here on my own accord.”

The buzzer buzzed, they went in. More than twenty pairs of eyes examined them. A young ginger, who Maria recognized as the one from the speaker, greeted them and shoved the four through the mass of gunned Irish henchmen further inside towards what seemed to be McClary’s private living quarters. You could cut the tension with a knife.

The freckled youngster knocked on a metallic door and announced:

“Boss, Ms. Cicero, the Penguin’s assistant is here - she has a proposal for you.”

“Send her in.” Responded a dark voice.

“Ughhh… could I?” The shy boy started to pat Maria down, but restrained himself with flushed cheeks as she hissed: ”Do I look like I have any weapons on me?”

He opened the door and gestured her to enter. Victor and his girls attempted to follow, but were stopped. “Only her!” squeaked the young redhead.

The bold hit man gave Maria a strict look. “It’s okay Victor.” she said and stepped inside. The door closed behind her.

A huge, muscular man in his forties with long bronze hair and beard, fierce green eyes and a scar, which divided his left furry eyebrow, sat in a throne-like golden upholstered armchair at the end of the room, which was decorated with a red carpet and velvet curtains. This encounter reminded Maria very much of the first time she met Oswald.

“Come closer - I seldom bite.” He laughed with his raspy voice and lit up a big cigar. Maria closed up the space until she was within his reach.

“Is the little one still alive?” puffed Rex.

“He’s not in good condition - he could die any second.” said the young brunette without a hint of emotion. Rex eyed her and took another breath from his cigar.

“What brings you here then - my kitten?” He cupped his big palm around Maria’s chin. She grasped his wrist with her own hand; her facial expression remained relaxed.

“I’m smart enough not the bet on the losing team.” she smiled “ I could be very valuable for you - everything the Penguin knows, is in here” and tapped with her free hand on her head.

“True, I am the new king of Gotham. Lions are born rulers; I’m way more fitting than a weird little penguin. But why should I trust you?” The man exhaled the smoke in Maria’s face.

**_I’ll make you pay you narcissistic asshole._ **

“I can show you that I’m trustworthy. Furthermore I have a few skills you might be interested in.” purred Maria whilst placing her right hand on his thigh and sinking to her knees.

“Oh you’re a nasty little kitten, I love that.” McClary opened the zipper of his dress pants and pulled out his half erect penis. “Earn my trust and I promise you a nice and comfy position by my side.” He smiled haughtily.

**_Some men are so easy to handle._ **

Maria licked her lips before she started massaging Rex’s cock by hand; soon he twitched fully alive in her palms.

“You like that?” She breathed and playfully teased his tip with her tongue.

**_I bet you do - you disgusting motherfucker._ **

“Oh yes - I need more!” Rex grabbed Maria’s hair and pushed his dick further in her warm mouth, she nearly choked.

**_Oswald I’m so sorry…_ **

Maria’s eyes got watery but she didn’t close them, she needed to observe Rex.

**_Just a bit more, relax - relax for me._ **

She tried her hardest to ignore the horrible taste of the arrogant man’s member, while she continued sucking and plunging her head upon it. McClary moaned frequently and finally closed his eyes - he was on his finish line. Maria carefully let the beforehand hidden jackknife slide out of the sleeve of her blouse and opened it silently. She placed the blade behind his right Achilles tendon. Her heart pumped wildly, cold sweat began to form and her focus shrank into tunnel vision.

**_Keep breathing, keep breathing - it’s now or never. 3…2…1…_ **

Maria bit as hard as she could into Rex’s dick and cut his tendon at the same time.

The massive Irish howled out of pain and punched her face, but Maria didn’t let go. She sunk her teeth deeper and deeper into his flesh, the blood bubbled out of her mouth; her knife slid through his other Achilles tendon. McClary screamed and broke Maria’s nose with one blow. Amidst one alligator-like turn she finally bit his penis off and spat it on the floor.

She could hear a revolt outside of the room - probably triggered from the Lion’s bloodcurdling screams, but she knew that Victor would handle it swiftly.

“Bitch, I’m gonna kill ya!” Snarled Rex and tried to stand up, yet he fell back into the chair.

“I doubt that!!” Maria plunged the jackknife ferociously in every part of her victim’s body she could reach without getting caught by his enormous palms.

**_No one hurts my sweet Penguin!! Die, die, die…_ **

McClary rapidly lost plenty of blood, his movements slowed down, but Maria didn’t stop penetrating him with the knife. She felt electrified, her hackles raised, her vision was blurry, tears ran down her face, she couldn’t breathe through her broken nose, the taste of her and Rex’s blood was permanently in her mouth.

It took her way too long to recognize McClary’s death. As she did, she dropped the knife and looked at her trembling bloody hands. Her mind was empty, she felt cold and tried to clean her hands and face with her own sleeves, but couldn’t get rid of the blood. She didn’t dare to eye her victim again.

“Victor?!” She whimpered. The door opened with one kick and Victor stepped inside.

“Oh my, oh my.” He grasped the whole scene and knotted his brows. “You’re an interesting one - maybe you should consider working for me.” Victor wetted a handkerchief with some water and handed it to her. Maria cleaned her face, but flinched when she touched her nose.  “No faenk yoo.” She mumbled as she put some bits of the handkerchief in her nose.

Victor bent down and pocketed her knife.

The hit man linked his arm with Maria’s - her steps were unsteady.

She saw 6 dead Irish henchmen lying on the floor as they left the room and reunited with Victor’s girls. Both of them were still in offense mode, their guns drawn.

Victor patted Maria’s arm and said: “It’s ok, I can do the talking, we’re out of here quicker than a chicken on a junebug. “ Maria nodded.

Henceforth 14 pairs of eyes stared at the four while they blazed a trail through the warehouse. Near the entrance they stopped.

“Your boss is dead and so are some of your friends. The Penguin however is alive and remains the King of Gotham. You keep on doing, what you’re doing - BUT don’t forget to pay your taxes. If anyone has anything against it, speak up now or visit me anytime. I’m always up for a little chit chat.” Victor smiled whimsical and waggled his gun. No one said a word. “I guess it’s settled then - pardon our intrusion.” They stepped outside and closed the gate.

Before they could get to Victor’s car Maria clenched a streetlamp and threw up. Luckily she hasn’t eaten much this morning.

“Typical first timer.” laughed Victor and rubbed the brunette’s back.

Maria gestured that she’s ok but was grateful for the bottle of water one of the girls got from the car. She drank a bit, whipped her mouth and stared at the hit man. “Please don’t tell him how I did it.” Her voice was serious.

“Yeah that was strong meat - but I promise.” Victor pantomimed to zip his mouth, Maria laughed due to his silliness.

_______________________________________________________________________

At home:

At the time Maria opened the entrance door of the Cobblepot Mansion all eyes were on her.

**_I must look spectacular with all the blood and my broken nose - jeez I hate it when people stare at me._ **

“I’m back.” she shouted, but was sure that the information of her return already worked a circuit.

Three people rushed towards her.

“Oh god, you look scary!” stated Shanti.

“Are you ok sweet pea - what happened?” asked Gabe and hugged her.

“Hm - these philistines, why would they mutilate such a beautiful face, I’ll straighten your nose!” declared Edward.

“I sure do need a bath and fresh clothes.” said Maria and Shanti flitted upstairs in order to prepare everything. The two men gazed at her and waited for answers.

 “Ok, first of all Rex McClary is dead - I’ve made sure of that.” whispered Maria. Ed looked at her thrilled. “And yes, he broke my nose while I finished him off. It would be very helpful, if you could fix my nose Ed- after I bathed. How’s Oswald?”

Gabe scratched his head and wondered what his little niece had turned into.

**_Don’t judge me - you brought me into this._ **

Ed on the other hand gazed at her smitten and answered. “He’s stable but unconscious.” The handsome man bent forwards and whispered in her ear: “ Too bad for me -huh, I would love to get to know your new side.”

Maria blushed and whispered in response: “Oh cut it out, I love my little bird,” before she vanished upstairs.

______________________________________________________________________

The first thing Oswald noticed as he woke up was the stinging pain in his shoulder and his side. The second was the sleeping beauty, who sat beside his bed - her fingers intervened with his, her head next to his chest. On a closer look he saw her black eyes and the plaster on her nose. He petted her head, her eyes blinked.

“Hey… what happened to you?” he asked hoarsely.

“ I slew a lion.” Maria smiled widely and snuggled her head back on his chest.

Oswald needed a few seconds to process what Maria just had said.

“You… you did what?” His face was worried and confused.

“I’ve killed Rex McClary - no one gets away with hurting my man.” She gave the amazed Oswald a big smooch.


	11. PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL HEALING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TW: nothing except harsh language and mild smut, but there’s some emotional stuff going on

It was a hot pre-summer day, Maria and Oswald had settled themselves in the backyard of the Cobblepot Mansion, enjoying the soft breeze and cold beverages, which Shanti had prepared before she went out to buy some groceries. Oswald was covered by the shadow of a big sunshade sitting on a picnic blanket, whilst Maria sizzled on a beach towel in the sun - dry tussocks were tickling her overlapping feet. The plaster on her nose and the bruise under her eyes were already gone, leaving her nothing but the sheer images of this unforgettable event in her mind, as an unspoken reminder. She let her sunglasses slide down to the tip and eyeballed her boyfriend, who desperately tried to reach the spot between his shoulders with suncream.

“Silly, why don’t you ask me for help?”

“I thought you were sleeping and besides, I’m used to handling things myself…”

The brunette stood up, came under the big yellow umbrella, grabbed the sunscreen out of Oswald’s hands and sat behind him, his fragile statue framed by her bronzed in comparison long legs. Salt from her former sweaty and currently nearly painful dry skin, along with the rough texture of her bikini brushed Oswald’s rather smooth pale back.

“Well not anymore - now you have me! Better get used to it quickly, Mr. Lone-Wolf.” She giggled into his ear as she cautiously lotioned his shoulders and gently circled the pinkish scar tissue from his latest bullet wounds.

“I still can’t believe that you’ve killed McClary…” mumbled the small man.

“What’s not to believe? At the time I saw you half dead and unconscious from the loss of blood, he had signed his own death warrant. No one hurts my loved ones and gets away with it - no one.” Maria hissed, her mien warped by anger.

“But you said, you’ve never killed anyone before… and you won’t tell me how you did it.”

“Don’t stick at trifles - besides, I don’t want you to think badly of me.” she placed a small kiss on Oswald’s neck, “And yes, I’ve never killed anyone before him… this isn’t something I’d like to repeat! But - there’s no holding back, if some asshole hurts you again.”

“To think, that you would go this far for someone like me… I never wanted to burden you.”

“Burden? You must be joking. Of course, I would! And I know exactly, you would do the same for me.” said Maria, hugged Oswald from behind and rested her chin protectively on his shoulder.  

“Why? Why did you doom your precious soul for me?”, he asked with a bitter undertone.

“Don’t angelise me… and why should I worry about my soul, when I don’t believe in god?”   

“You don’t? But you’re Italian, shouldn’t you be catholic?” wondered Oswald.

“Well, I always was the black sheep of my family… and I suppose, there are quite a few things you don’t know about me.” she said, the flood of words and their ambiguousness crawled into Oswald’s ears and tickled their sensory hairs.  A soft shiver ran down his spine and an uncomfy feeling settled in his stomach, spreading guilt in his system. It was true, he knew far too less of Maria and hadn’t even bothered with learning more about her since they became an item.

“Tell me, tell me everything about you, because I want to know you better. Please unfold every single one of your million different shades, simply every little part, which made you whom you are.” he turned his head and stared into Maria’s hazel eyes with his striking mixture of green and blue.

“Hm,… I feel like we reached the point in our relationship where we should have total trust with each other. We could make a game out of it. For every secret I’ll share, you have to share one of yours.” Maria snickered, her long eyelashes blinked wildly due to the vigorous sun, reflected by the windows of the mansion.

The déjà-vu hit Oswald hard, he tried to shake the gruesome memory of old days away - an era long gone, forced to be forgotten and way before he met the lively brunette, who had found a place in his house, his heart and even his bed.

Maria noticed how Oswald’s body grew stiff under her suggestion, with a firm grip she started to massage his shoulders, kneading the tension out of his muscles.

“Relax, my last name isn’t Maroni and there’s no scrap metal press nearby, nor do you have a gun loaded with blanks. Look around you, it’s a beautiful, for your taste probably slightly too hot pre-summer day - there’s no one who could hurt you.” she sighed.

Oswald relaxed under the skillful touch of her surprisingly strong hands.

“It’s terrifying how much you already know about me,… how am I supposed to confess something new to you, when you know me inside out.”

“Pretty easy, just confess something to me, that you haven’t even dared to admit to your closest entourage. I won’t judge you - I promise.” Maria put her left hand on her heart and raised her right one to strengthen the meaning of her oath.

Oswald chuckled a bit at the sight of that but quickly turned his head away again. He didn’t say a word, his lips slightly parted, painfully trying to start but not producing any audible sound. It was a good thing that Maria couldn’t see his reddened and watery eyes, her worried look only would have made it more difficult for him.

Maria could sense the sad aura which surrounded him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Finally he broke the silence: “There were times when I wished I wouldn’t have been born. It was not easy for my mother to raise me single handed. She hadn’t much, little money, no friends, no help from anyone. As a teenager, I thought about killing myself… but,” he cleared his throat, Maria strengthened the embrace, “but instead, I decided to earn as much money as needed, to gain enough power to repay her kindness and to fulfill her wishes…”

“She knows how much she meant to you and she surely would be proud of you.” commented Maria with a soft voice.

“Yeah, proud of a murderer, I doubt that.” he said with an ironical laughter.

“Well… you are what you are. You’re not the King of Gotham, nor the Penguin, nor a criminal, nor a murderer, nor an underworld-boss… these are all just titles and terminologies. You’re Oswald, a breathing and feeling being. A human, someone who makes mistakes, who isn’t perfect. BUT flaws make you you - the person I love and the person I am proud of!”

The raven haired man was visibly touched by Maria’s sweet words.

“Thank you my love, but let’s not dwell too long in my memories. I wanted to know more about you. It’s your turn.”

“Hm, where should I begin? Which secret should I tell you?” she asked, searching in her mind for something she could tell.

“How was your childhood? You come from a big and happy family, don’t you? Why do you label yourself as the black sheep?” he curiously asked.

“A big family doesn’t automatically mean a happy family. Sure I love them but, I disappointed my father too many times. It was a disappointment to him that I wasn’t born a boy, it was a disappointment that I was a sickish and fat child, it was a disappointment that I didn’t want to inherit his butchery, it was a disappointment that I didn’t share his political beliefs, it was a disappointment that I refused to marry any of the guys he tried to set me up with, it was a disappointment that I stayed out late at night, it was a disappointment that I had several boyfriends, who all didn’t match his concept of the ideal son-in-law… well some of them were real shit. To cut it short, my childhood wasn’t good either.” her shoulders raised as she deeply breathed in and sighed.

“No way - you were ‘fat’? And how many boyfriends are we talking about? And what did they do?”

Maria laughed, “These are the information you pick up? Haha, yes I was chubby, you should see my old childhood pictures, a nice little piggy, clothed in fugly and excessive dresses… but that was mostly owed to my genes and the good Italian food. My whole family looks more like… well,… more like uncle Gabe.”

Oswald chuckled a bit as he imagined a variation of several male and female Gabe-versions.

“And your boyfriends?”

“You don’t give up, do you? I’ll tell you, if you tell me your next secret - a good one. Maybe about the first time you killed?”

“Ah - not as special as you may think. I was seventeen and involved in some ‘not so legal business’. I worked for a smuggler gang to increase my allowance and to help my mother out. Just minor things, waiting for certain people, passing goods or information. One day they thought I knew too much, would rat them out, so they send someone, a colleague you may say, to kill me. He was just another boy, not that much older than me, but to his loss not the brightest. I don’t think he really wanted to kill me, but he had no choice and neither did I. I would lie, if I would say it was pure self-defense, I saw it coming, brought a knife, gave him no chance and quit the job - obviously.”   

  **Huh,… I expected more, a revenge kill or something, but not all people think and act like me…**

“Huh, that’s kinda understandable… So… my ex-boyfriends… I would say I had three committed relationships before you…”

“You would say?” pressed Oswald on.

“Uh, yeah, sometimes it’s not that easy to tell if you’re in a committed relationship or not. Obviously there were more than three men in my life.” she mumbled embarrassed.

**Please leave it…**

“Obviously??!” squeaked the little man.

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot! I’m a grown woman with needs, stop the cross-examination! There’s absolutely no need for you to be jealous, and I promise, the number of men I slept with has only one digit!” said Maria with a stern voice.

“Anyways” she continued and snuggled her head back again on Oswald’s shoulder “those three relationships were also shitty. One was a drunkard without ambitions, one was a liar and cheater and the last one used violence against me.”  

“He did what?” Oswald was outraged, his nasal wings fluttered.

“He beat me up for good, with his hands or his belt or literally anything he could find. He kicked me, broke my arm, gave me more than one concussion. As I finally mustered enough courage to leave him, he stalked me for months, one time he nearly raped me…” told Maria monotone, her eyes dry and cold, her heart heavy as a stone.

Oswald repositioned himself, now directly facing Maria, he caged her face with his palms, she kissed the inside of his hands softly, her view sad but composed.

“When did this happen?” Oswald asked with a raspy voice.

“Shortly before I started working for you… but I haven’t seen him since.”

“Give me his name, I’ll… I’ll…” he stammered.

“You’ll do nothing. He’s MY problem and believe me, next time he encounters me will be his last day on earth, now that I let my inner lunatic out.”

**He probably won’t listen to me anyway,… well the world will certainly be better without this asshole.**

“It’s your turn again!” Maria beamed, all the sadness seemed to be forgotten with a blink of an eye. With these new facts about her the raven haired man wondered if her bubbliness and her cheerfulness were all an act. A mask made out of laughter, where she could hide behind. She was a fragile little bird he needed to protect and not the other way around. He had relied on her too much. The people that laugh and smile the most are the ones who are suffering the most.

“Tell me where you see yourself in 10 years!” she asked with a bride smile.

“Does this even count as a secret?” asked Oswald taken aback.

“Sure it does, if you share your wishes and ambitions only with me!”

“Hmm, let’s see… this is hard, I never really thought about it. Probably still here in Gotham, with more money and more power than anyone can imagine, keeping the underworld together and not letting Gotham sink into total chaos.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s just your work… what about your private life? Don’t you want to leave Gotham? Exploring what the rest of the world has to offer?”

“To be true I didn’t have a private life worth mentioning before I met you. I don’t know what to expect, what I’m allowed to hope for. Where should I go? I never really left Gotham. This city always pulled me back, lured me in. It’s my hometown and most likely the place I’ll die.” he deeply breathed out, shoulders sacked, fingers intervened, avoiding Maria’s stern look.   

“You never really left Gotham?” her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“No, why should I? Where would YOU go?” he countered with a slightly sassy undertone.

“Dunno? Maybe traveling around the world, gathering new impressions? Living the sweet life? But if I have to choose and get the chance I’ll visit Terrasini again, a small fisherman’s town in Palermo, Sicily. My grandmother lived there, but I haven’t been in Italy since… since over 10 years!”

The brunette’s mimics lightened up, the mask crumbled, she visibly indulged in reminiscences. It made Oswald happy to see her this happy.

”Oh you should see the beach filled with old nutshells, the bearded and bronzed fishermen, the seagulls trying to get a share of today’s catch. The old houses made of sandstone and clay with their red tiled roofs, the small contoured alleys, the scent of geranium and fresh basil mixed with juicy tomatoes, cut by adorable grumpy wrinkled women. The salty breeze, and don’t get me started on the food. This place is possibly heaven, everything is a bit slower, everyone appreciates the here and now, the simple life, no worries, nothing that couldn’t be solved some other time, feeling free and alive.”

With Maria’s vivid impressions Oswald could paint a clear picture of the Sicilian town in his head. He got the feeling she could talk ages about this wonderful place. He soaked in every detail from her luscious lips, her sweet words transforming into direct images, but he also soaked in her radiating charm, her little gestures as she talked, her almost too beautiful smile, her perfect white teeth, her brown wavy hair. Oswald leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her alluring mouth. This was his personal bliss, this moment here with her, how did he earn her?

Maria instantly responded to her boyfriend’s kiss, his slender fingers undoing her bikini strings.

“Oz,..” she giggled with flushed cheeks “What has gotten into you?”

“You…” he whispered against her skin, pressing thousands of little kisses like the brush of butterfly-wings on her salty skin, blazing a path down her stomach, untying her bottom. He wanted to have her, he needed to, but this time he would show her how much he cared about her. He needed all of his strength not to instantly tear his shorts away, to free his furiously twitching member. Who was this woman? How deep ran her roots in his mind, forcing a wild sexual desire to the surface he didn’t know he possessed. No one ever made him feel this way. But she, he needed to devour her, to pollute her in the sweetest way possible. She made him want her so badly, she must have spelled a curse on him, fed him with love-potion, otherwise he couldn’t explain his own behavior.

**Ah, this is new…**

He sunk his mouth down on her sex. Surely she hadn’t expected him to be the one who initiates an amorous tête-à-tête but was more than pleased by this development. Like a kitten he licked her pearl, willing to learn, trying to restrain himself at the same time, paying attention not to be too pushy, forcing her soft moans out. Maria ran her fingers in Oswald’s fluffy black hair, more than one cuss left her lips.

The noise of the doorbell echoed through the mansion, still audible at the backyard.

“G-C-P-D! We’re here to talk to the Penguin. Oswald come out, or we’ll come in!” barked a low voice.

“Bummer.” hissed Maria. Oswald quickly got up, his still covered boner visible as a lighthouse.

“No, no, no, you stay here and keep this mood up, I’ll handle them.” purred Maria, winking at her boyfriend as she grabbed her forest green summer-tunika from a chair, threw it over her naked body and left her bikini on the blanket.

“Oh, you naughty little minx.” sighed Oswald and gave her a slap on the nearly visible butt.

**Geez, I hope they have a good reason to interrupt our playtime!**

The brunette stomped barefooted through the mansion, fiercely swung the main door open, into the startled front of an unkempt bearded man, most likely in his fifties with a brown hat, open beige coat, and broad velvet tie, with which he unsuccessfully tried to cover his little potbelly.  

“Ouch!” he yelled and stumbled a few steps down the stairs as another man with blue-greyish eyes and perfectly styled blond hair in a navy blue linen suit tried to shove himself past Maria into the entrance hall, holding his badge in her face. Before he could step inside she provocatively blocked the way with a raised leg stemmed against the doorframe. The chubbier one grumpily rubbed his nose. The blond police officer slowly examined the woman in front of him from toe to head.

“Not so fast, Mr. Policeman, what are your matters of interest?” she said as his gaze reached her lips, he detected the suppressed anger behind her sassy smile.

“James Gordon, GCPD, I need to talk to Oswald.” he rasped and again tried to squeeze him through the entrance. But Maria with her grim look and outstretched long leg stood there as solid as a rock.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Cobblepot for you. I know exactly who you are detective Gordon and believe me, you have forfeited the honor of calling him by his surname. You are no friend to him and you are certainly not welcomed here.” she said cooly, her arms folded. “I also know who you are Mr. Bullock, if you came without a search warrant I blandly ask you to leave the property.” she added.

Gordon eyed the bold woman whilst Bullock loosened his cravat, took his hat off and fanned some air into his sweaty face.

“Look darl, it’s a fucking hot day, why won’t you let us in, serve us some cool beverages and call your boss. I’m sure he wants to discuss a few things with us in private.”

“No can do.” Maria shook her head “What kind of things?”

“Who are you? I’m here to talk with Mr. Cobblepot.” Gordon seemed to have bitten on his own tongue as the words rolled out of his mouth.  

“I’m his assistant and he’s not available for you. But I gladly will pass him a message from you.”she hissed.

“Hah, and what a ‘good’ assistant you are. Didn’t know that the lil’ one has taste, when it comes to women. Sweetie please let us in, I’m dying here. Can’t you see?” puffed Bullock with a wink, scanning her outlines through the thin fabric with an intensified stare.

**Did he notice that I’m not wearing anything underneath?**

Bullock’s mouth opened slightly, his ogling stopped at the edge of her dress and then instantly was brought upwards, painfully concentrating on her eyes.

**Oh well…** Maria blinked at him cheekily and turned her head back to Gordon who definitely stood too close for her preferences.

“We have no secrets, everything Oswald knows, I know and probably even more, because I need to organize his schedule and business meetings, so I ask you one last time, what brings you here gentlemen.” she declared to Jame’s face.

“Business meetings” snorted Gordon ” we are here to investigating in the murder of McClary aka the Lion. Do you know anything about Mr. Cobblepot’s whereabouts on the 6th last month?”

**They what?? Investigating McClary’s murder? Keep calm, don’t let on anything!**   

Maria carried it off well, “Indeed I do! He was here at his mansion, gravely hurt, shot twice and unconscious from the loss of blood. Guarded by his best henchmen and stitched up by your former colleague Edward Nygma. So I know for sure that he couldn’t have killed the Lion, hell, he couldn’t even have ordered someone else to do it in his state!”

The two policeman looked at her surprised. Surprised about her actual knowledge and her willingness to share it.

“I could name you at least twenty witnesses this instant… but why are you really here? If you’re not complete idiots, you should know that Gotham is a far better place without McClary. The rate of murders and violent crime dropped dramatically after his death, didn’t it? You must be here with the hope to entangle Oswald in this murder case, to have something against him in your hands. A way to blackmail him and press another favor out of him. Listen ‘Jim’ and listen carefully, ‘cause I don’t want to repeat myself. I won’t let him grant you any favor, he needs to separate himself from vicious people like you, who only use him for their wants and aren’t batting an eye when he needs help. You are no friend, you are not welcomed here, leave this instant.” Maria’s aura was dark and dangerous, a beast that shouldn’t be angered any further.

Bullock imitated the sound of a whip before he put his hat back on and nodded towards Gordon. “Damn sweetheart, you’re a feisty one. Don’t get me wrong, I like that. We’ll be off for now, thank you for your cooperation. Come on Jim.” he tugged the blonde bitter looking man on his sleeve. They both walked down the stairs towards their police car.

Maria slammed the entrance door shut, with angry steps she wandered through the mansion to the backyard.

**Everything is under control, they don’t know a thing. Zsasz took care of the knife, they have nothing, nothing…**

Her head felt dizzy, her pulse dashed and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. The world seemed slanted, she didn’t realize she was falling, the image of a worried Oswald, who rushed towards her was the last she saw before she blacked out.


	12. Oswald - you shithead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TW: my usual harsh language + this chapter is very emotional and angsty + Oswald is a huge arse!!! *grrr bad Pingu*

Maria laid on the couch in the living room, a wet towel pressed to her neck. Slowly her eyelashes began to flutter, she let out a grunt, touched her forehead with her cold hand, the room seemed to spin. Her stomach felt upset, she sat upright, desperately scanning her surroundings for any kind of container. Her hand wandered down to cover her lips, the other one tightly pressed on her belly, trying to suppress the soaring breakfast, she wouldn’t make it to the bathroom.

Luckily someone shoved an empty basket under her nose. Coughing and gagging she let everything out, spit every last piece into the container, whilst the person behind her held her long hair and rubbed her back.  As she wiped the saliva from the corners of her mouth away and turned her head, she was surprised to recognize a pair of warm brown eyes instead of the expected blue-greenish ones.

“Edward? What are you doing here?” she asked flabbergast.

“ Oswald called me over, he was very anxious about you, my dear.” Edward smiled and adjusted his glasses “How are you feeling? What happened?” his tone a bit worried.

“Better now, I’m not so sure myself. Gordon came by to investigate about McClary’s murder … suddenly I felt all dizzy and blacked out. Where’s Oz?” Maria’s glance wandered searchingly through the room, the curtains were closed, dimming the harsh afternoon sun.

“In the kitchen my dear, I told him to prepare something light and cold for you. From my point of view, I would assume you had a heatstroke, mixed with sudden stress it let you lose consciousness.” Edward pressed his fore- and index finger on Maria’s wrists, measuring her pulse. “Nonetheless, I’ve taken the liberty of sampling your blood. Better to be safe than sorry, right? You shouldn’t move so quickly yet, your pulse is still weak, get your feet back on the couch.”

“Yes, Dr. Nygma.” joked Maria and did as told. She noticed that her bikini bottom has found it’s way back onto her body.

**Good job Oswald! Sparing your girlfriend the blame…**

In this moment, he entered the room, a serving tray with a bowl and a carafe filled with ice water on it in his hands.

“You’re back up? Is everything alright?” his space quickened, he put the tray on the coffee table, sat himself on the sofa, instantly grabbing for Maria’s hand.

“Quite likely a heatstroke, she needs some rest and water.”

Oswald only had eyes for the pale brunette in front of him and poured her a glass, as Edward talked.

“I’ve made you a cold cucumber cream soup my love. Should I massage your feet? Or maybe a fresh towel?” purred Oswald while he caressed Maria’s hand with his thumb, she smiled brightly, her cheeks flushed.  

Edwards was displeased by the sight of these two lovebirds and even more that they didn’t pay him any further attention. He cleared his throat, they both turned their heads and looked at him.

“Oswald? May I have a word with you? Downstairs?”, he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, sure.” stated the small man and hobbled after his tall friend out of the living room, but not without a last view at Maria, before he quietly closed the door.

__________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs in the kitchen:

Oswald opened the huge dove colored fridge and peered inside.

“What may I offer you? Lemonade, ice tea, water, or…” he fumbled around ” it’s a bit early, but Martini on rocks?”

“Yes, please, make us both one, we’ll need it.” rasped Edward, his arms folded.

The raven haired man filled two glasses with ice, put gin and vermouth in a mixing glass, also filled it with ice and began to shake. After half a minute he poured the content into the glasses, divided evenly and dropped in each a small strip of lemon peel. Edward monitored him without comment. Oswald served him one of the glasses.

“From time to time it’s quite handy to own several bars.” he smiled smugly.

Nygma nodded and took a sip of his martini.

“Thank you again for coming by on such short notice…” said Oswald, leaning against the kitchen board, but he got no response from Edward. The silence was awkward.

“Soooo…” Oswald started again “ what do we need to talk about, is something wrong with Maria?”

“What are your intentions?” Edward stated bluntly.

“Intentions? What do you mean? She’s my girlfriend…”

“Girlfriend.” snapped Edward “Do you really think it is a wise idea for you to have a ‘girlfriend’?”

“Excuse me? This has nothing to do with you.” hissed the little man and emptied his martini in one go, placing the glass back on the marble kitchen board with a loud clank.

“Have you already forgotten what happened to your dear, may god rest her soul, mother? Anyone, who gets too close to you lives in constant hazard! She killed for you Oswald, she put herself in a dangerous situation! It’s only a matter of time until one of your enemies hurts her badly or the police put her behind bars! Is that the life you wish for her?”

“I won’t let that happen!” barked Oswald, his mien dark, his hands formed into fists.

“How so? Oh hello, my name is Oswald Cobblepot, I’m THE underworld boss of Gotham, but I can ensure my ‘girlfriend’s’ safety round the clock, because I say so, she’s untouchable under my protection. Whom are you kidding? You can’t even guarantee for your own safety!” said Edward loudly with excessive gestures to mimic Oswald.

He himself, on the other hand, went all quiet, gulping hard, trying to get something down his throat that didn’t exist in the first place.

“But…” he stammered.

“Do you really want to see her dead body that badly? You need to distance yourself from her, it’s only for her best. She’s young enough to find someone else, to live a happy and normal life. A life not surrounded by murders, madness and misery! Can you give her that? I doubt it pretty much!”

Lost in thoughts Oswald stared at Edward. What his friend said was logical - as always, he hit the nail on its head. His words hurt, they hurt because they were the truth and Oswald knew it, he had always known it deep down inside.

“I’ll think about it…” he mumbled intimidated.

“Good!” growled Edward and let himself out without any words of goodbye.

Oswald winced as the entrance door banged in its hinges.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oswald’s overall behavior in the next few weeks gave Maria reason to worry. He was more distant than usual, often ordered her to stay at the Mansion when he was out with her uncle Gabe, for his so called meetings. Her workload lessened whilst Oswald himself got busier. There were days when she had no chance at all to talk to him, he didn’t even come home, possibly sleeping at the Iceberg Club or god knows where. But Maria was also worried about her body condition, she fainted more often these days and had no appetite, nearly everything seemed repulsive for her stomach. Therefore, she believed his actions were based on her poor health, that it would get better and waited nervously for any message from Ed, concerning her blood samples, until…

Until it knocked on the entrance door of the Cobblepot Residence and Maria opened it by chance.

A small blond and very feminine woman in her early twenties, with ocean blue eyes and rosy cheeks, stood in front of her. She barely reached Maria’s chest.

“Uhm, bonjour, my name is Emilie Legrand. I have an appointment with Mr. Cobblepot concerning the open position as his assistant.” she said with a high-pitched voice and an awful french accent. This woman was the exact opposite of Maria.

**You must be joking!**

Angered Maria bit on her own cheek, the blood oozing on her tongue, the pain numbing the pain in her chest. With the sweetest smile, she answered:” Of course, step inside my dear. I’ll let him know that you are here. Give me just a second.” whilst the flames of rage blazed inside of her.

Maria rolled up her not existent sleeves and marched into Oswald’s study.

Forcefully she swung the door open and slammed it equally forcefully shut.

“What the actual fuck!” She yelled, her hands stemmed into her waist.

Oswald calmly put his reading glasses aside, folded his hands and looked at her coolly.

“What caused your sudden outburst?” he asked innocently.

**Oh, you sly rat!**

“ You know EXACTLY what caused it! There’s a ‘mademoiselle’ Emilie Legrand waiting in the entrance hall. She’s here to apply for the open position as your assistant!”

“Ah, she’s already here? Better keep your voice down or she’ll hear you. I don’t want to scare her away.” he said monotone.

“Fuck her and fuck you! What the hell were you thinking? Explain yourself!” Maria snorted a bit quieter.

“I wished, I would have found a better time…” he started.

“A better time for what?” interrupted Maria, gazing at Oswald with an almost deadly stare, clenching her teeth and swallowing a mixture of blood and saliva, which seemed to choke her from the inside. “All this time you avoid me and now you want to recruit a new assistant? I’m sorry for my bloody health, but I am your freaking assistant, you should have asked me first!”

Oswald sighed: “You don’t get it, do you? Ok, I guess it’s my fault, I’m not really good with… I didn’t know how to encounter you, call it lack of experience. To cut it short, you’re not needed anymore.”

“Not needed?” she stammered “What do you mean?”.

“I want to break up with you. I’m tired of your presence. I want you out of my life. Is that clear enough for you to understand?” Oswald said emotionless.

His words cut the ground from under her feet, her eyes watered, soon thick drops came out of them, blurring her view. Her face went red and hot, her senses all numb and the current feeling to suffocate grew stronger.

“Why?” she sobbed, nearly inaudible.

“Why? Life and love are in one continuous flow, ever-changing, unpredictable. I recognized that you and I don’t fit together… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t love me anymore? This is it?” she mumbled.

“No, I don’t. Please pack your belongings and leave the Mansion, I’ll need the room for the new assistant. Gabe can escort you home… and ah, before I forget it, please hand the work phone and your keys to Shanti.”

**He’s lying, he must be lying… or I’m dreaming, please wake up from this nightmare.**

Maria pinched her arm, but nothing changed, she was still standing in the middle of Oswald’s study, her mind went blank. The raven haired man had already put his reading glasses back up and hovered with his nose over some documents. Confused he looked at the petrified brunette and rang a little bell, that usually stood unused at his desk.

Shanti the housemaid stormed inside and softly put her hands on Maria’s shoulders.

“Please remove her from the property and send Ms. Legrand in here.” Oswald declared.

“Come, my dear, it will be alright.” whispered Shanti while she carefully turned Maria around, their fingers intervened, she squeezed Maria’s hand firmly and guarded her towards the door.

Before the door closed, Maria turned her head quickly, taking in one last glance of her former boyfriend and hissed with full lounges: “Oswald, you shithead!“ This last comment made the raven-haired man smile.

____________________________________________________________________________

Back at home at her parents, much to the renewed disappointment of her father, Maria hid herself in her old children’s room. She locked herself in for days, doing nothing except sleeping and crying her eyes out. On the way home, with a box of belongings in her hand, uncle Gabe had asked if he should kill his asshole of a boss. She wasn’t sure if he joked or was actually serious but declined this tempting offer. No matter how much it pained her, one thing was for sure, she loved him. She loved him so much, she had no idea what she should do without him.

**Was a life without Oswald even bearable?**

The secret reports from Shanti, in which she texted her that this small French and apparently clumsy woman got the job, but was not allowed to move into the mansion, didn’t brighten Maria’s mood up. All she wanted was to be left alone and cry. Her health became worse, the portions she got down and could keep down became smaller every day. There was not one day, on which she didn’t faint. Her parents tried to convince her to visit a doctor, but stubborn she declined. All joy had left her, she couldn’t even laugh at the cussing and on one leg bouncing sight of her father, as he hit his toe on the doorframe.

Dark thoughts found their way into Maria’s head. Maybe she was unlovable, maybe she didn’t deserve someone better as her abusive ex-exboyfriend. Maybe she was too unimportant and too annoying. **No wonder nobody ‘needs’ me.** “You’re not needed anymore.” Oswald words, constantly replayed in her head like a broken record, were sharp daggers drilled in her heavy heart. This was no normal heartbreak and she knew it. She knew she wouldn’t get over this feeling and she didn’t want to. Not able to let this feeling, the last thing that connected her with Oswald go and not able to endure it any longer, she left the house in the middle of the night, roaming through Gotham and finding herself at Sprang Bridge. In this night, she wanted to end it all. **What’s a life worth, when the one person you love the most, the one person, who was meant for you decides that he doesn’t need you anymore? - Nothing.**

She climbed over the railing, her legs wobbly, her whole body shaking, the fall would be deep, the surface of the water too hard to survive, even if she would, the harsh sea and the rough cliffs would do the rest.

**What are you doing? This isn’t you, come to your senses!,** screamed an inner voice, her hands still clutching the iron railing. Hot tears streamed down her face, hair strands dangling in her face blown by the upwind.

**Why am I such an emotional mess?**

It hit her hard, as the possibility crossed her mind. She felt utterly idiotic and guilty at the same time.

**Why didn’t I notice it earlier? I’m so sorry my dear, I’ll make it work. Just you and me, we don’t need anybody else. We’ll leave Gotham, ok?**

Just in this moment Maria heard steps behind her. “It’s not worth ending your life, please climb back over the railing. Prison isn’t so bad, I’ll introduce you to a good lawyer, one of the best. Maybe you can get some sort of deal and don’t need to be put behind bars at all. You’re not a bad person, I can see that. Please don’t jump.” rasped the familiar voice of James Gordon, his hand reached out to her, he slowly closed the distance between them. Maria turned her head and smiled at him.


	13. Only death is irreversible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TW: harsh language, suicide, self-harm, angst, loneliness (just keep reading until the end and grab some handkerchiefs)

Shanti let a cup of coffee drop on the kitchen floor as she opened the Gotham Gazette. Decoyed by the loud rattling sound the man of the house sneaked up on her, glancing over her shoulder as she pressed her palm against her mouth to suppress a silent cry.

“What is it? What stirred you up so much, Shanti?” Oswald whispered curiously.

The housemaid jumped a bit due to the shock of his presence and quickly folded the newspaper back together.

“Nothhhhing, nothing at all. I’m just a bit clumsy today, I’m sorry boss!” stuttered Shanti, her right hand clenched the Gazette and pressed it against her back.

“Give that to me!” Oswald forcefully snapped the newspaper out of her hands, she struggled to get it back but lost. His face went instantly pale as he read the headline.

_The body of a 25-year-old Italian descent woman found at Gotham’s riverside._

_Every year more and more young Gothamites commit suicide. Is this a coincidence ?_

_Please seek help, if you find yourself in a desperate situation, don’t let it come this far. Death is an irreversible choice, the pain of the people you leave behind is unmeasurable. Please call  the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline (800) 273-TALK (8255) - we DO care!_

Underneath was a big picture, which showed a gloomy looking Gabe arm in arm with a male and female around the same age, all dressed in black, at the graveyard. The blood relation between the two men was undeniable, the woman cried hysterically and had a bouquet of lilies in her arm.

_‘The suicide victim’s family at the graveyard of Gotham.’_ started a little note on the side of the black and white photograph.

**No… no… this can’t be.**

Oswald’s hands shook madly, he sunk to his knees. Shanti couldn’t hold her tears back any longer, she also sunk down on the cold marble floor. Together they sobbed uncontrollably.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!” he cried out, slamming his fist on the floor.

In this moment Emilie entered the kitchen, flabbergast by the image of them, she knocked on the doorframe.

“Excuse-Moi, is this a bad moment?” she asked bewildered.

The raven haired man grabbed a plate from the table and threw it at her with rage. The plate hit the wall next to the blonde’s face and burst into thousand little pieces.

“Get out! Get out and never come back!” screeched Oswald, ready to throw anything that came into his hands after her. But there was no need to, browbeaten she sprinted out of the mansion.

He covered his face with his palms, but then, suddenly and abruptly he stood up, driven like a maniac and left the kitchen. Shanti heard the door, he was gone, gone in his night robe and slippers.

____________________________________________________________________________

He ran through the lines of tombstones, wooden crosses and angel statues at the graveyard. He lost his slippers, his feet dirty and hurt by the little pebble stones, which framed the paths. He didn’t care, all he cared for was to find a certain freshly dug grave. Hundreds of names flew by in his hasty hunt, but then he stopped. There it was, a recently elevated grave with a white marble gravestone, located near an old wrinkly and sad looking maple tree. He ran his shaky fingers over the engraved letters.

_Here lies our deeply missed daughter and niece Maria Cicero, may god give peace to her stray soul._

**This can’t be true, no, no, no, you’re not dead, tell me you’re not dead!**

Never in his life did Oswald want to be back here, back again at the graveyard, never wanted to lose anyone dear to him again. Why couldn’t it be him? Why are they always leaving him behind? Leaving him alone in this dark and cruel world. He was angry at Maria, how could she, why would she? Bitterly he grabbed some of the loose soil, squeezed it in his hand and tossed it back.

The Maria he knew or thought to know was a tough one. ‘Shithead’ was her last title for him and oh how he had earned that title. He was not the King of Gotham, he was the King of Shitheads.

Why should this tough woman kill herself? Because of him? He wasn’t even worth it.

He bit on his bottom lip with his crooked teeth, the feeling was painful, but not painful enough, he deserved much worse. More angry than with Maria he was with himself. It was his fault, simply everything. He drove the love of his life away, the one person who truly accepted him despite all his faults, the only person who didn’t judge him, who cared about him and loved him unconditionally. And now she was gone, gone forever, buried 6 feet beneath him.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, you are so stupid!** He hit his balled fist against his head, again and again and again, every time a bit harder. Why had he listened to Edward?

“Distance yourself… it’s for her own good, give her the possibility of a normal and happy life! Hah, don’t make me laugh!” he spat.

Should he be angry with Edward? What would it change? She was dead and he was the asshole who pushed her over the edge. If only he hadn’t lied to her, how could he ever say he didn’t love her anymore, didn’t need her anymore. Never would he have grown tired of her, she was the sun in his cold and dark universe.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a complete moron. I’m so so sorry.”

He laid himself on the ground in the fresh dirt, his stare heavenward.

He closed his eyes, his tears rolled down his cheeks, he sobbed beyond control.

**I’m alone and I’ll stay alone - forever alone!  I never wanted to become like this!**

Something or rather someone was casting a shadow on his despicable figure.

Oswald groaned with pain as a heavy foot kicked his side, possibly broke some of his ribs, but he didn’t flinch. He had a vivid idea, who this person was and had no intention to defend himself.

A big paw grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up.

“Get up you fucking piece of shit, you don’t deserve to be here! Do you have any idea how bloated a floater looks like? Let me tell you, it was a horrible sight! We nearly couldn’t recognize her!” Gabe vigorously shook the small man. “I should have killed you! Maybe I should correct my mistake right here and now!”

His hand started to clutch Oswald’s throat, who didn’t try to defend himself, he only smiled a blank and sad smile.

**Please, please, squeeze a little harder, squeeze this horrible life out of me, it’s not worth a dime.**

Taken aback the big henchman dropped the raven haired man at once.

“No, oh no, I won’t grant you the easy way out! You shall live with this heart-tearing guilt. And I shall live with the guilt that I brought her into your claws! And by the way - I quit!” Gabe spat into Oswald’s face and stomped away, never to be seen again. Left alone, Oswald curled himself into one miserable ball, rocked back and forth.

____________________________________________________________________________

6 years, 6 long and hard years had passed since Maria’s death. Edward was worried about his feathered friend. Oswald was a shell of his former self, a monster, whose only joy consisted in killing and scoffing expensive food down his jaws. The smart, brown-haired man felt utterly guilty for the current state of Gotham’s underworld boss. He was the stumbling block who made Maria and Oswald split up. Sure - 50% of what he had said to the small man back then was within reason, but the other 50% was out of pure jealousy. Edward had been jealous that Maria had chosen Oswald over him and he had been jealous because of her, he had feared to lose his one and only friend, to lose his deeply sought attention.

After he had run his tests on Maria’s blood, he knew that she was pregnant - and he had kept silence about it. Should he have told Oswald? Should he have confronted Maria? Did she know? He only knew that it was the right choice not to tell Oswald about it after she was already gone. It would have crushed him even more. But something didn’t fall into place, something deep down bugged him, a puzzle he hadn’t solved yet. Maria was a smart one, always being capable of answering his riddles, entangling him in intellectually stimulating conversations, she must have known. And why would she kill herself and her child, when she knew she was pregnant? She was not the person to put her own aches over those of an unborn child!

But what were the other possibilities? Could there be an alternative story? Could she be alive? Could she have fooled them all, lied to her own family? And if so, how? There was undoubtedly a body… the police always run tests on any floater they find, because it’s so difficult to identify them.

If there was even the slightest chance she faked it all, she must have had help from someone inside of the police, someone who had access to the files, someone who could manipulate the corpse and someone who would help a pregnant woman out.

Nygma grinned from ear to ear, he could think of only one person and decided to stick his nose deeper in this matter.

__________________________________________________________________________

Flashback:

“No I certainly will not kill myself, but I won’t go to prison either!” beamed Maria and took Gordon’s hand as she carefully climbed over the railing back onto the bridge. “But I need your help…” she mumbled as the police detective swung his coat around her trembling body.

“We’ll see about that, let’s get you to the station.” said James in his low voice.

“No, we don’t have time for that, I’m pregnant Gordon.” she whispered.

Confused and astonished monitored the blond man her face, before he answered bitterly:” Congrats, I guess - but don’t expect me to host your baby shower… Gotham isn’t a place to raise a child anyway…” his thoughts with Lee and the child they lost, probably lost due to his stubbornness.

“Exactly, this is why I need to get out of Gotham, to vanish from the surface and you’ll help me doing so!” Maria rasped in a pleading tone.

“Uhm, true, I can turn a blind eye once. I don’t want to lock a pregnant woman up… But I really think you should discuss these things with the father-to-be and not with me!”

“Oswald? No, he doesn’t know and moreover he mustn’t know about my pregnancy. You see, he broke up with me. It doesn’t concern him anymore. And, of course, it’s safer for the child if the rest of the world, including my family and Oswald, thinks that I’ve killed myself. I’ll leave this damn city and I’ll leave this country. There’s nothing here for me.” A big teardrop rolled down her cheek, but she smiled gung-ho. Gordon could feel how serious Maria was.

“You want to fake your own death? Where are you planning to go?” he asked bewildered.

“Yes! Usually, they only test the blood and the hair of a water corpse, am I right?”

“Right, if there aren’t any dental records or x-rays to compare to.”

“Huh, piece of cake… I need a fake passport and some cash. I’ll give you some of my blood and hair, it should be easy for you to switch the samples next time when you find a drowned female, who could be me… I know there are many suicide victims you fish out of the river! Can you do that for me, can you?” The words flowed out of her, there was no holding in, she nearly tripped over her tongue. Maria was far too determined, her mind set on this one goal, to bring her child to safety, to start a new life.

“O-okay.” Gordon nodded, not exactly knowing what he has gotten himself into, but he felt the strong urge to help her, to once in his life do the right thing and not only what he thought was right. This woman would not lose her child due to stress or other reasons, not on his watch.

___________________________________________________________________________

Oswald was sitting at the long conference table on his wooden throne, his outlines softly lit by the fireplace behind him, all of his henchmen and employees were gone. It was late and he preferred to be left alone most of the time anyway. It knocked rhythmically on the door.

Edward peeked his head inside: ”Oh hello my friend, may I come in?” he warbled enthusiastically.

“No, you may not - leave me alone!” grouched the small man, his head resting on his fingers.

“Uh, someone is moody in here,… don’t be like that, I haven’t seen you in a while! Didn’t you miss me? I was on vacation and brought you a little gift.” chirped the man with glasses and entered the room nevertheless.

“Good for you and no, I don’t need any presents from you.” the crime lord barked.

“Oh come one, you grumpy little bird. You’ll love this one, I promise!” Edward got an envelope out of the pocket of his forest green suit and wiggled it in the air.

“I made some vacation photos for you, beautiful scenery I tell you!” he looked all smug.

“Spare me your mind-games. Will you leave after you showed them to me?” hissed Oswald.

“I promise!”  Edward rushed forward to his friend and carefully placed the envelope under his nose on the table. Oswald rolled his eyes in agony but opened the envelope and the took the staple of photographs in his hands. He skipped through them. There was the sea, probably of a Mediterranean region, little fishing boats, antique marble statues of naked men and women, narrow alleys made out of yellow sandstone, old houses with geranium on their windowsills, colorful shutters, and red tiled roofs. The random people on the pictures were all bronzed and of European origin. There was this beauty with a yellow dress in the background, who caught Oswald’s eye. Flabbergast he looked at Edward.

**No, this can’t be, my mind is playing tricks on me.**

The next picture showed this woman a bit clearer. She had wavy brown hair, which didn’t reach her elegant shoulders, her hazel eyes radiated a certain shimmer of green, she talked to a merchant, a basket with fresh vegetables on her arm. She laughed, showing her perfect white teeth.

The photographs fell out of Oswald’s hands, his eyes watery, he stared at the nodding man beside him.

**How?**

“And here’s my actual present.” Edward pressed a passport, a note with an address and a flying ticket in Oswald’s palms. As if stung by a bee he jumped out of his throne, grabbed his cellphone, his wallet and stormed out of the mansion, whilst calling for a cab.

“Oh my, he doesn’t even know the best part.” Nygma smiled and viewed another picture he took from the table, one that Oswald hadn’t seen yet.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was hot, far too hot as Oswald reached Terrasini on a boat. The long flight had been exhausting, the harsh sun, his empty stomach, his limp and a sheer endless amount of steps didn’t make it any better. His additional pounds and the lack of exercise in the last years made themselves noticeable, he puffed and huffed as he climbed the stairs to the marketplace, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a silken handkerchief. He had just one goal: **Maria**.

It didn’t matter how and why she was alive, it didn’t matter that she had tricked them all, it just mattered to him THAT she was alive and the universe, how unbelievable it seemed, granted him a second chance. This time, he wouldn’t drive her away, this time, he would set his priorities straight and this time, he would open his heart and mind to new things. Gotham had him far too long in its grasp, what good had this Sodom and Gomorrah ever done for him? There were other people, who could take the wheel, climb the throne. He remembered Carmine Falcone, he had been right all along, if only the old geezer had fled from this damned city earlier. He won’t make the same mistake, he would quit when he still had enough strength in his bones to enjoy life.

The short, for this simple region completely overdressed man hobbled with his cane alongside the cramped but inviting shops. Most of the citizens turned their heads when they saw this unusual appearance, he didn’t care.

**Let them stare, let them laugh… I’m used to it.**

But they didn’t laugh, some of the men politely greeted him by taking their hats off or with a short nod.

Oswald’s heart dropped as he saw the outlines of a tall brunette woman in her thirties. Like an idiot he hid behind the corner of a building, his pulse dashed.

**What am I doing? Should I spy on her? Should I follow her home? Maybe she has a new life, a new …boyfriend or husband? Maybe there’s no place for me in her new life. This is ridiculous!**

But his legs moved on their own accord before he could rethink it, soon he was directly behind her, inhaling her luring and familiar scent, noticing her soft neck hair, her tiny birthmarks. He reached out for her, Maria turned around and let out a small squeal.

“Oswald?” Her eyes widened in disbelief.

It felt so good to hear his name from her mouth, Maria’s shocked expression changed quickly into one of fury.

“Stronzo!” she hissed and slapped him. Oswald didn’t know how to react, but then her mien changed again. Her look soft and warm, a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, she pulled the raven-haired man in a tight embrace, snuggled her cheek against his and whispered.

“What took you so long, idiot! I nearly lost the hope!”

“I’m so sorry, I truly am an idiot, please forgive me!” He breathed and pulled her into a passionate kiss, tears of joy wettening both their faces.

**If this is a dream, please don’t wake me up.**

Their kiss was interrupted as Maria suddenly looked downwards, a little boy, not much older than five, was pulling on the edge of her dress. Confused Oswald stared at him, the child had a fragile statue, brown wavy hair just like Maria, tons of freckles and striking blue-greenish eyes.

“Chi è quest'uomo, madre? (Who is this man, mother?)” mumbled the boy embarrassed and hid behind his mother’s leg. Oswald noticed the red bow tie the brunette boy was wearing, the thoughts somersaulted in his head.

“Elijah, non essere timido, questo è tuo padre! (Elijah, don’t be so shy, this is your father.)”

**Elijah? This is my son! It has to be!**

Father and son stared at each other for a short while, Oswald kneeled down, his arms outreached, with a sensation he didn’t know he could feel in his chest. An even greater love than for Maria.

He smiled radiantly, the timid boy returned the smile, examined Oswald amazed, slowly detached himself from Maria and finally ran into his arms.

Oswald stood up, joyfully swirled his laughing son through the air and tightly embraced him later on. The fluffy brown hair of the boy tickled his proud father’s nose as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Oswald was home.

**Home is where the people you love are.**

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay I hope you enjoyed my story :) If you ever want to read more from me, I'm femalepenguini on tumblr and my materlist is on http://fuzzbuttsquawksalot.tumblr.com/


End file.
